La vida de sayumi
by Vicky ket-sujen
Summary: Sayumi mitsuki, es la hija de victoria y goenji, goenji se fue hace unos años, dejando a sayumi y a su esposa en Estados Unidos pero, sayumi recibió una beca para ir a Japón ella la acepto sin saber el pasado de su madre ahí ahora ambas afrontarán problemas y amores, denle oportunidad
1. Prólogo

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level 5

* * *

Prólogo

Hola me llamo sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen, si lo se no tengo el apellido de mi padre razones, no las se, mi madre no me ha querido contar, hablando de mi madre, su nombre es María victoria ket-sujen, es una asesina, ella me contó que cuando era joven era conocida por ser sádica y hacer torturas, pero cuando supo que estaba embarazada dejo el trabajo, de ser sádica, eso es lo que nos deja vivir en una mansión, en Estados Unidos pero no me gusta casi, me gustaría ir a Japón al instituto raimon como lo hizo ella y mi padre, aunque no se por que ella no quiere ir allá pero tengo un plan para que vallamos, bueno ella es muy hermosa, pues como no es la sobrina de los dioses del Olimpo, y es la futura reina ket-sujen, ella espera que yo pueda manejar mis poderes para volver y que yo me convierta en la princesa ket-sujen, su pelo es largo hasta las rodillas al igual que el mío, es castaña, con algunos mechones morados, sus ojos son avellana como los míos, y su piel es pálida, siempre muestra tranquilidad en su rostro, aunque cuando escucha la palabra inazuma japan se pone triste o endo, no se por que y no quisiera preguntarle, en cuanto a mi tengo 12 años y voy a entrar a primero de secundaria, si un poco menor, pero saque la inteligencia de mi madre, así que soy una sabelotodo, mi pelo es color crema, con mechones cafés, mis ojos avellana, también soy pálida, y para tener 12 años estoy bastante desarrollada, no se por que, hace unos días el director de mi escuela me informo que el instituto raimon me ofreció una beca yola acepte sin lugar a dudas, cuando mi madre se enteró casi le da un patatús, pero aún así acepto, nos mudamos a inazuma town, y ninguna de las dos sabíamos que estábamos a punto de vivir muchas cosas.

* * *

Bueno aquí el prólogo, ya saben si les gusto manden un rewiew, si no les gusto también manden un rewiew, así tienen preguntas etc etc, una se a mi página en Facebook vicky ket-sujen, y si quieren saber sobre la madre de sayumi lean sólo venganza


	2. Primer día, Otonashi, el chico extraño

Inazuma eleven, level 5

* * *

Capítulo 1

Sayumi pov

Me desperté temprano hoy iba a ser mi primer día en raimon, me puse el uniforme masculino a petición mía, no me gustaban las faldas amenos de que fueran largas, baje las escaleras corriendo y me encontré con mi madre, poniendo el desayuno en la mesa

-buenos días mama-dije con una sonrisa

-buenos días sayumi-dijo mama con una sonrisa surcando sus labios, mi madre tiene 28 años, aunque parece más joven, ya que es inmortal igual que yo

-que hay para hoy?-pregunte sentándome

-tu favorito, wafles con chocolate derretido-dijo mama colocando los wafles enfrente mío con el chocolate al lado

-mmmm wafles-dije haciendo como Homero Simpson

-sayumi-regaño mi madre

-perdón-dije empezando a comer las delicias que hizo mi madre

-no vallas a llegar tarde jovencita-dijo mama

-naa tranquila mama, tengo a skynet-dije llevándome otro trozo de wafle a mi boca, skynet es mi auto es un BMW m5 2010, si lose un poco joven para conducir, pero mi madre tiene sus contactos, y este es el resultado, y mi auto tiene inteligencia propia pero de una chica, fue desarrollada por mi madre que también creo a mechanix el auto de ella

-eso espero no te me pongas por ahí a parolear, te me vas directo a la escuela-dijo mama, yo sólo le mire y seguí comiendo

Termine de comer y lave los platos, lave mis dientes y me fui a skynet

-skynet enciende-dije, los tableros mostraron brillo, y en donde debería ir el GPS y el radio, había una pantallita, que mostraba un lector de voz, se sabía que era skynet

-buenos días señorita sayumi-dijo skynet

-buenos días skynet, vamos a la escuela, abre portal que no quiero llegar tarde-dije, skynet enseguida abrió un portal, a ese llegar pude ver ese lugar tan grande, al cual quise ir desde que tengo memoria, aquí estudiaron mis padres, mis tíos, mis tías, y aquí estudian algunos de mis primos

-llegamos señorita, mucha suerte en su primer día-dijo skynet cuando sali

-gracias skynet te llamare cuando sea hora de regresar-dije

Empeze a correr, cuando me estrelle con un muchacho castaño, con remolinos en el pelo, y ojos azul platinados

-ten cuidado-dije levantándome

-lo-lo siento-dijo el chico

-no te preocupes, fue culpa de ambos, adonde ibas con tanta prisa?-pregunte dándole la mano el la acepto, y se levantó

-iba a buscar el antiguó club de fútbol del raimon-dijo el chico feliz

-que coincidencia, yo tambien, mucho gusto soy sayumi, sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen-dije sonriéndole

-ket-sujen?!-grito el chico rápidamente le tape la boca

-si pero no tienes que publicarlo a todo el país-dije

-perdón, pero es que ket-sujen como la delantera del equipo de inazuma japan es impresionante-dijo el chico

-si esa delantera era mi madre-dije sonriendo

-esto es increíble!-grito el chico

-que te calles o te pego-dije

-perdón de nuevo, es que es increíble conocer a una descendiente de una integrante de inazuma japan-dijo el chico

-si debe ser eso, y tu como te llamas?-pregunte

-tenma matsukaze-dijo tenma haciendo una reverencia

-un placer tenma, ahora que dices si buscamos el club-dije

-hai-dijo tenma-espere ket-sujen-san, por que tiene el uniforme masculino?-

-por que no me gustan las faldas-dije-y no me digas por el apellido, llámame sayumi-

-oh ok-dijo tenma " que chica tan extraña"pensó el

Empezamos a correr, cuando llegamos a una caseta antigua, que decía "club de fútbol, ambos entramos, nos encontramos de que estaba vacío

-disculpen muchacho que hacen ahí-dijo una chica de pelo azul, afuera de la caseta

-estábamos buscando el club de fútbol-dijo tenma

-ah pues aquí no es, es ese edificio que esta allá-dijo la chica señalando un edificio gigante-la caseta es sólo un recuerdo-

-wow, donde nos inscribimos para el club de fútbol?-pregunto tenma con estrellitas en sus ojos

-síganme, pero por favor díganme sus nombres-dijo la chica

-soy tenma matsukaze 1 grado, 13 años-dijo tenma haciendo pose de soldado

-soy sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen, 1 grado, 12 años-dije, apenas ella escucho mi apellido soltó el esfero y me miro sorprendida-soy mujer-

-ket-sujen?-pregunto ella

-así es, y usted es?-pregunte

-haruna Otonashi, que tienes que ver con María victoria ket-sujen?-pregunto haruna viéndome

-es mi madre-dije, ella trago saliva

-ella te ha contado algo sobre mi?-pregunto haruna

-no nada, usted conoce a mi madre?-pregunte

-eso es algo que ella deberá decirte-dijo haruna-vengan vamos-

-ok esa platica fue extraña-dije

Llegamos a el campo de fútbol, en el cual había una escena que asustaría bastante a tenma, los jugadores del equipo tirados en el piso, parecían sufrir y al lado de ellos, estaba un chico de ojos ambarinos y pelo azul, sonriendo con arrogancia y felicidad

-que hiciste?!-grito haruna

-pensé que este equipo, podría contra mi se nota que no saben nada-dijo el chico

-quien eres?!-grito tenma

-nadie que te interese enano-dijo el chico

-quien le haga daño a los jugadores de fútbol, me interesa!-grite "para escribirlo en mi death note, es broma, no tengo"pensé

-que chico tan afeminado, hasta parece que tienes pechos-dijo el chico

-y quien dijo que era hombre, eh idiota!-grite

-una chica, que interesante, pero tienes uniforme de chico-dijo el

-lo tengo por razones, que no te interesan!-grite, al parecer los gritos había atraído a diferentes estudiantes del raimon, pude distinguir a una chica cabello hasta la cintura de color plateado,ojos azules que parecían tan tranquilos, piel blanca y algo bajita, también a una chica ya mayor de tez morena clara, estatura media, delgada pero con figura, su cabello rojizo suelto, entre lacio y ondulado, ojos color cafes.

-sayumi!-pregunto la chica mayor al ver a los chicos en el campo

-que?-pregunte asustada en un susurro

-el es muy poderoso-dijo uno de ellos a duras penas

-quien eres?!-grito un chico de ojos rojos, y cabellos gris, venía seguido por muchos otros chicos, pero el que más me atrajo fue un chico de cabello rosado y ojos aquamarinos, tenía 2 coletas y era bastante guapo

-quienes son ustedes?-pregunte

-somos el verdadero raimon-dijo el chico

* * *

Continuara...

Hola que tal el cap, les gusto?, a mi más o menos, es broma me pareció genial pero los que tienen la palabra son ustedes, bueno, una cosa sobre el fic, sayumi va a tener una relación con tsurugi, algo pasa terminaron, después con shindou, otra cosa pasa, terminan, después empieza la relación con quien se quedara al final

Mis preguntas

Sayumi es rara al utilizar el uniforme de hombres?

Victoria quedo embarazada muy rápido?

Por qué goenji se fue y las dejo solas?

Que les gusto más?

Debería continuar?

Por qué no le dan me gusta a mi página en Facebook?

Porque no leen sólo venganza y me dejan rewiews?

Ustedes reaccionarían igual a tenma?

Quien es la chica que sabe el nombre de sayumi?

Por qué tanto interés del peli azul en sayumi?

Me van a recomendar?


	3. Capitán, tenma, juego, y yo

Inazuma eleven, level 5

Capítulo 2

-al fin se ha presentado-dijo el peli azul

-soy el capitán del raimon eleven, shindou takuto, que has hecho en este sagrado lugar!-grito shindou, tenma y yo abrimos los ojos a más no poder

-que no es obvio?-pregunto con ironía el peli azul

Shindou vio a todos los integrantes estaban lastimados, pero almenos despiertos

-un primer año sin modales, no creas que por que venciste a el segundo equipo eres superior-dijo shindou empezando a caminar hacia el chico

-vencerlos?, yo sólo jugué un poco con ellos-dijo el peli azul de lo más tranquilo

-entrenador que significa esto?-pregunto takuto a un hombre peli morado realmente serio

-tal vez un agente del Fifth sector-dijo el hombre

-Fifth sector?-preguntamos a la vez tenma y yo

-que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto el peli morado

-me han mandado ha reformar el club de fútbol de raimon-dijo el peli azul-muchos de ustedes han sido desechados a la basura, déjenme presentarle, al nuevo-dijo mientras aparecían muchos chicos tras el-raimon eleven-

Todos nos sorprendimos, en especial el capitán, mis ojos se transformaron a rojo, quería matar a ese tonto, pero me calme, y se convirtieron a café oscuro

-ellos son sus reemplazos-dijo el peli azul

-reemplazos?-pregunto asustado takuto, pero enseguida volvió a su rostro normal-nosotros somos el verdadero raimon eleven-

-si, he estado esperándote, ahora que empiece el verdadero espectáculo-dijo el peli azul

-no desperdiciáremos el tiempo en unos delincuentes como ustedes-dijo takuto

-parece que tu no entiendes la situación en la que estas-dijo el peli azul ,con un balón de fútbol, lo lanzo a la placa del antiguo club, causándome enojo odio e impotencia, después el se fue acercando a takuto, y coloco su mano en el hombro de el, takuto lo miro con clase de repugnancia

-esto no es una petición, es una orden-dijo con esa sonrisa de arrogancia pura

-como te atreves-dijo takuto empuñando sus manos, viendo como el, peli azul se alejaba

-y que? Empezamos?-pregunto el peli azul

Todos fuimos al gran edificio y llegamos a otro campo de fútbol, tenma y yo nos hicimos cerca de el entrenador

-como se llaman?-pregunto el entrenador

-soy matsukaze tenma-dijo tenma

-y tu muchacho?-pregunto el entrenador mirándome

-soy mujer primero que todo-dije-y segundo soy sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen-

-ket-sujen?,que tienes que ver con María victoria ket-sujen?-pregunto el entrenador

-es mi madre, usted ah tenido algo que ver con ella?-pregunte

-fui su entrenador cuando estuvo en inazuma japan-dijo el entrenador

-si no me equivoco usted es el entrenador kudo-dije

-si-dijo kudo terminando la conversación

-furukabu, por favor haga las funciones de árbitro-dijo shindou dirigiéndose a un hombre anciano, que supuse era furukabu

-entonces empezaremos con un partido de práctica, el club de fútbol de raimon, contra emmm-dijo furukabu viendo al otro equipo

-por el momento, llámelos Black knights-dijo un hombre de extraña apariencia-yo soy como su entrenador, mi nombre es kuroki, ahora empezemos el partido y dejémonos de niñadas-

-bien, ahora empieza el partido de el club de raimon contra Black Knights-dijo furukabu -jugarán limpio?-

-si-dijeron al mismo tiempo

El partido empezó, shindou iba con un peli púrpura por el campo contrario, minamisawa atsushi, al parecer, o al menos eso había oído de los otros integrantes, minamisawa lanzo el balón sin ninguna técnica, y el portero lo paro con total facilidad, el lo lanzo a uno de los de su equipo, y en un rápido movimiento, le hicieron el primer gol a raimon, quería ir y ayudar, pero no podía,el partido siguió a pesar de las burlas de Black Knights

-esto no es fútbol, es una masacre-dije,

-entrenador haga algo-reclamo tenma

-el entrenador no debe hacer nada, son los jugadores-dijo kudo levantándose-ustedes dos pónganse el uniforme del equipo ahora-

-nosotros?-preguntamos a la vez señalándonos entre si

-si- dijo kudo-cambio de jugadores minamisawa atsushi, por matsukaze tenma-grito kudo

Tenma se cambió, y fue a su posicion

"el entrenador es un idiota si cree que un novato va a poder reemplazarme"pensó minamisawa

Dieron el pitido de inicio, tenma quería proteger su fútbol, le miraba con miedo, el peli azul tomo el balón y empezó a patearlo en dirección de los integrantes de raimon

-por favor entrenador, déjeme entrar, yo podré ayudar-dije con mis ojos llorosos

-no, eres mujer-dijo kudo

-mi madre también, lo era, eso no fue problema, por favor, quiero ayudar-dije poniendo mis manos en forma de rezo

-no ya lo dije-dijo kudo

-si no me va a dejar participar por favor, dígame, por que me dijo que me pusiera el uniforme?-pregunte

-ya veras, yo no dije que no te dejaría participar-dijo kudo

Sonó el pitido que significaba el final del primer tiempo, tenma estaba devastado, y los del equipo estaban vivos de milagro

-yo no fui de ayuda-se dijo para si mismo tenma

-no te preocupes 2 tiempo, 2 oportunidad-dije dándole una botella de agua

-atención va a jugar sayumi, en vez de tenma-dijo kudo

-que yo que?-pregunte confundida

-ja!, ahora si estas loco entrenador, una mujer?, no me hagas reír-dijo con burla un peli celeste Moreno

-va a jugar quieran o no-dijo kudo

Todos me miraron con odio, yo sólo baje la mirada, todos fueron a sus posiciones incluida yo, mire a tenma, y después al chico que estaba en frente mío

-valla valla, tenemos a mi princesita-dijo el peli azul recalcando la última palabra

-no me digas así-dije

-es lo que significa tu nombre-dijo el peli azul

-y tu como sabes mi nombre?-pregunte

-lo escuche-dijo el

-entonces tengo derecho a escuchar el tuyo-dije

-soy tsurugi kyosuke-dijo tsurugi

-bien tsurugi yo no le pertenezco a nadie, y vas a perder-dije con arrogancia en cada una de mis palabras

El no tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando ya había empezado el segundo tiempo y lo había pasado, era muy rápida para ellos, y llege en poco tiempo a la otra portería utilice el tornado de fuego, e hice gol

-se como el viento sayumi!-gritaron desde las gradas, yo no podía creer a quienes veía allí

Continuara...

Hola hola, me extrañaron?, yo se que si, bueno un dato que les interese sayumi tiene los mismos ojos de su madre no?, bueno ya que yo soy la madre por así decir, mis ojos sufren los mismos cambios, y en la vida real me pasa cuando lloro mis ojos de vuelven verdes, y si me enojo mucho se convierten en café oscuro, mis amigas están de testigo, por eso no puedo mentir, cuando trata de mis sentimientos ahora si

Mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Me alimentan?

Me dicen los nombres y edades de los jugadores de raimon go?

Quienes eran los que gritaron desde las gradas?

Me perdonan por no poner O.C hoy?

Que les gusto más?

Me dan rewiews?

Que les perecen mis ojos?

Ya saben mi pág. En Facebook es vicky ket-sujen

Me quieren?


	4. Partido, nuevas amigas y familiares

Inazuma eleven, level 5

Capítulo 3

No podía creer a quienes veía allí mis primos, y mi tía, mi tía se llamaba jesse goenji, no era mi tía de sangre, pero la quería como si lo fuere, ella asistió a mi nacimiento fue la única, no se lleva bien con mi madre por un problema que tuvieron hace muchos años, ella es de tez morena clara, estatura media, delgada pero con figura, su cabello es rojizo,entre lacio y ondulado, ojos color cafes, después estaban mis primos, tampoco de sangre, paz nakata, y hidetoshi nakata, hijos de hidetoshi y Mia, paz es de cabellos castaños con rulitos, ojos esmeraldas, piel morena, estatura mediana, ella también entro a secundaria joven, más joven que yo, ya que ella era muy inteligente, como su hermano, hide es cabellos castaños en una melena corta, ojos esmeradas, piel morena, básicamente sólo venían para mi cumpleaños, los de mi madre, y yo les visitaba para su cumpleaños y el de su madre, mama siempre lo dijo, ellos son la familia que necesitamos y tendremos

-tu puedes sayumi!-grito paz

-si-dije en un susurro

Tsurugi tomo el balón rápidamente y se dirijio a mi portería, realizo death sword, mire al portero, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, con una velocidad sobre humana, llegue en frente del portero y el balón impacto contra mi cuerpo, había oído sobre esta técnica, cuando la detienes sin ninguna técnica puedes morir, claro si eres un humano normal, pero yo no era normal, me abrace al balón y caí, todo estuvo en silencio, cerré mis ojos, y vi la imagen de mi madre

"Jamás te rindas, se fuerte, y demuéstralo"dijo mi madre, viéndome con dulzura

"Se fuerte"esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, abrí los ojos, el balón se alejó de mi cuerpo, me levanté como lo hacen en las artes marciales, todos me vieron sorprendidos, y sonreí arrogante

-eso es todo lo que tienes?-pregunte con orgullo

Acelere mis movimientos, y tome el balón, tsurugi salió de su shock, chasqueo sus dedos, y todos los de su equipo me rodearon

-tal vez seas muy hermosa pero eres una molestia-dijo tsurugi caminando hacia mi

-es la primera vez que me lo dicen-dije sonriendo

-ja!, ahora verás-dijo tsurugi un aura oscura le rodeo, pero eso era para la vista de todos, entonces eso era...

-un avatar!-grito el capitán

-niña tonta!-grito tsurugi

Su avatar, me dio miedo, más cuando empezó a lanzar estocadas certeras a mi cuerpo, me quito el balón, y me hizo caer, pero me levanté enseguida "no te rindas" pensé, el se rio, y volvió a hacer lo mismo, haciéndome caer de nuevo, sentía que ya no podía pararme

-sayumi!-grito shindou acercándose a mi tomándome en sus brazos

-capitán, yo puedo hacer más, no se preocupe, quiero proteger el fútbol-dije, sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre, y pude sentir como un poco salía de la comisura de mis labios, lo limpie y me levanté

-no-susurro shindou

-que?-pregunte

-yo debo proteger al fútbol y a mis compañeros, soy el capitán-suturo shindou

-si eres el capitán, es por que tienes una pasión increíble por el fútbol y lo sientes aquí-dije señalando su corazón, en donde estaba el escudo de raimon, sus ojos brillaron, le había pasado un poco de mi energía, otra vez el balón impacto contra mi cuerpo, y caí, de nuevo, shindou se arrodilló a mi lado, apreté su escudo, y después lo solté, el se levantó cabizbajo y apareció su avatar yo no lo podía creer, tsurugi sonrió maquiavélicamente, y empezó una clase de batalla de avatar, yo no podía levantarme, mis energías estaban al 12% y bajando, ya no podía más si seguía saldría con una ficha directo al hospital, no pertenecería a raimon, y mi mama me llevaría de nuevo a Estados Unidos, kuroki sonreía como un loco

-nos retiramos!-grito kuroki

-que?!-gritamos todos sorprendidos

-son unos gallinas!-grito shindou

-es mejor para ustedes, no quieren morir-dijo kuroki llendose con su equipo, shindou no soporto más y se desmayó, el entrenador se lo llevo y todos le siguieron, dejándome a mi en el campo con dolor en múltiples partes de mi cuerpo, tenma se acercó a mi y me sostuvo, paso una me mis manos sobre sus hombros

-eres muy valiente-dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas

-eh-dije volteandome viendo al peli rosa

-es increíble lo que hiciste hoy, jamás pensé que alguien haría tantas cosas, por proteger el fútbol-dijo el peli rosa-mucho gusto soy kirino Ranmaru, tu eres?-

-sayumi mitsuki ket...-no pude terminar por que me interrumpieron

-prima!-grito paz lanzándole encima mío, después le siguió hide, haciéndome caer, menos mal que tenma me soltó

-ahhhh-grite bastante fuerte, mi espalda me dolía bastante

-prima estas viva, como pudiste le diré a mi tía y después te castigara y te llevara de nuevo a Estados Unidos-dijo paz

-y yo le diré a tu papa que tienes novio, para que te mande a un convento-dije

Paz se bajó de encima mío junto a hide y me miro con enojo

-no diré nada-dijo paz

-sayumi mitsuki, como te atreves a hacer eso, pudiste morir, no le digo a tu madre, por que esta muy preocupada últimamente-dijo mi tía jesse

-lo siento, pero saben que haría cualquier cosa por el fútbol, que alguna vez jugo mi madre -dije sonriendo mis energías ya iban al 50%

-hola necesitas ayuda?-pregunto una chica de cabello hasta la cintura de color plateado,ojos color azul que mostraban una tranquilidad inigualable, piel blanca y algo bajita

-no es necesario-dije poniéndome de pie sin ningún problema, voltee a ver si estaba kirino pero me encontré con un espacio vacio

-segura?, mucho gusto soy mai fubuki-dijo mai dándome la mano, yo la acepte sin dudarlo

-fubuki, como el delantero-defensa del inazuma japan?-pregunto tenma con estrellitas en sus ojos

-si es mi padre-dijo mai

-un placer, soy sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen-dije

-wow, que interesante-dijo mai

-bueno a mi no me dejen atrás, soy kim natsuyaki un placer-dijo una chica de estatura media, pelo castaño oscuro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda y un poco ondulado al final, flequillo hacia la derecha, ojos grandes y color verde esmeralda, piel morenita.

-el placer es todo mío-dije con la misma energía de antes al 100%

-y en que año van?-pregunto kim

-primer grado-dijimos mis primos y yo al mismo tiempo

-yo estoy haciendo el último grado de nuevo, ya que por razones de salud no lo pude hacer bien-dijo jesse

-bueno nosotras vamos en segundo año, les acompañamos a la ceremonia?-pregunto mai

-claro, pero permítanme cambiarme-dije

-ok, no te demores-dijo paz

Fui y me puse el uniforme, me arregle el pelo suelto,me había despelucando un poco durante el partido, volví con ellas y hide

-lista?-pregunto hide viéndome

-si enano, nos vamos?-pregunte molestando a hide

Llegamos a donde se realizaba la ceremonia y nos sentamos todos seguidos, así, tenma al lado de un pequeño que acabábamos de conocer llamado shinsuke, le seguía yo, después paz y hide, luego mai y kim, y por último jesse, para todas esa ceremonia fue más larga que cuando, los padres de los mellizos renovaron votos, ESA MISA DURO 3 HORAS, cosa que no nos agrado de ha mucho, término y fuimos a clases, era hora de presentarse

A la salida...

Tenma, mai, los mellizos, kim, jesse, shinsuke, aoi una chica que acabábamos de conocer, y yo nos dirigimos a el club de fútbol, y nos encontramos con 2 chicos, que nos dijeron que nos fuéramos, no les coloque atención y seguí caminando, todos hicieron lo mismo que yo, y entramos a una sala donde estaban discutiendo, shindou estaba sentado al frente, con rabia, que disimulaba apretando sus puños entre si

-dejaremos el club de fútbol-dijo un chico

-esta bien-dijo shindou sonriendo

-capitán no los puede dejar ir así como así!-grito un peli negro con curita en la nariz

-déjalos-dijo shindou

-yo sólo lo hacia por que se vería genial en mi currículum-dijo otro chico

-igual yo-dijo otro

Esos tres se fueron a la puerta donde estábamos tenma y yo protegiéndola, no permitiríamos que se fueran

-quítense-dijo el más alto

-ustedes no se pueden ir, si se van el fútbol se pondrá triste-dijo tenma

-yo vine a jugar fútbol, con todo el raimon-dije

-ustedes hablan del fútbol como si fuera un humano, jajajaja-dijo el peli celeste oji negro

-para mi lo es como para mi madre y mi familia-dije

-déjenlos ir-dijo shindou

-que bien por que estaba que les daba una paliza a estos 2-dijo uno de ellos tomando a tenma por la maleta aleja sólo de la puerta yo fui a socorrerlo

-yo me voy-dijo un peli negro levantándose de su lugar

-aoyama, yo también voy contigo-dijo un peli blanco saliendo con el

-capitán lo sentimos!-dijo una de las managers corriendo con las otras

Apreté los puños con rabia, hide saco una tabla y la puso en frente mío, y la atravesé con un sólo golpe, todos me miraron sorprendidos, y yo sólo les mire con frialdad

* * *

Continuara...

Ya acabe, que tal les gusto?, a mi si, ahora mi amenaza, ya amenaze a una lectora, ahora a otra y es... Mia barton, querida Mia si no públicas un episodio de cualquiera de tus fics, no abra conty, y si no puedes dime las razones y lo público (el capítulo), es tu decisión, que empiece el juego

Mis preguntas

Estuvo larguito?

Tsurugi es muy malo?

Que hubiera pasado si alguien hubiera sido la tabla?

Que les gusto más?

Les agrado que ya fueran apareciendo o.c?

Me mandan muchos abrazos psicológicos?

Shindou me trata muy bien?

Los de raimon se asustaron con mi reacción?

Seremos aceptados en el club?

Esperarán conty?


	5. Castigo, partido y favor

Inazuma eleven, level 5

* * *

Capitulo 4

Ninguno salió de su shock, respire profundamente, y me relaje, después entraron 2 personas una chica de Pelo gris casi albino hasta las caderas ondulado, ojos azul zafiro opaco, piel clara, y el chico de pelo blanco, ojos negros, albino, me recordaba a suki suzuno en una foto que había visto hace unos años

-hola aquí es para entrar al equipo?-pregunto la chica

-claro-dije

-hola soy eimi atsushi, y el es mi hermano daiki atsushi-dijo eimi

-hola-dijo el chico

-que pasa aquí?-pregunto kudo entrando a la sala

-nada-dijo hide escondiendo la tabla

-cuantos quedan?-pregunto haruna

-9 nada más-dijo shindou mirando a su alrededor

-los otros son unos cobardes-dijo un chico muy grande

-son como ratas saltando de un barco que se hunde-dijo un Moreno con gafas sobre su pelo

-eso nos convierte en algo más que ratas-dijo kuramada, al parecer o según lo que había oído

-nos convierte en miembros del club de fútbol-dijo kirino

-sayumi y tenma, verdad?-pregunto shindou mirándonos

-si-dijimos a la vez

-les agradecemos por lo que hicieron esta mañana, en especial a ti sayumi-dijo shindou acercándose a nosotros

-no fue nada de todos modos quiero pertenecer al club de fútbol de raimon-dije entusiasmada

-yo también-dijo tenma

-nosotros también-dijeron los mellizos, junto a shinsuke, también los mellizos Atsuishi

-igual nosotras-dijeron mai y kim

-y tu?-pregunto haruna dirigiéndose a jesse

-yo tengo 18 no puedo, sólo vine a acompañar a mi sobrina-dijo jesse

-no vuelvan aquí-dijo shindou

-no digas eso, ustedes 2-dijo haruna acercándose a tenma y a mi

-que?-preguntamos a la vez

-lo de hoy fue una excepción, pero deben hacer la prueba de ingreso-dijo haruna

-ok, por mi no hay problema-dije

-yo pensé que ya estaba adentro-dijo tenma

-no entro sayumi mucho menos tu-dijo kudo

-bien pues hagamos las pruebas ahora mismo-dijo tenma feliz

-no, descansen hasta mañana ustedes también, en la tarde nos vemos, por ahora vallan a casa-dijo haruna

-si-dijimos todos a la vez

Apenas salí sonó mi celular que en vez de contestar, me dieron ganas de bailar( era el gangnam style), pero en fin conteste

-aló-dije

-sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen, tenemos mucho que hablar-dijo mi madre al otro lado de la línea

-ma-mama-dije asustada, mi mama daba mucho más miedo desde que se fusionó con kurayami su doble personalidad oscura

-sayumi me entere, de que casi mueres hoy, y no no fue uno de tus primos yo misma fui, iba a visitar al entrenador kudo, y con que me encuentro?, con mi hija con 10% de energía en el suelo, a punto de encontrarte con tu abuela,te quiero en menos de 10 minutos en casa-dijo mama

-ok ya voy-dije

-bien-dijo mama colgando

-estoy muerta-lloriquee

-sayumi-san por que?-pregunto shinsuke

-no me pongas el san que me siento anciana, y me van a matar por que mama se enteró-dije

-se enteró de que?-pregunto shinsuke

-mañana te explico si llego a la escuela-dije empezando a irme-despídete de los otros por mi, diles que problemas con mi madre-dije empezando a correr a casa, cuando llegue todo estaba apagado y en silencio, cuando prendí la luz, vi a mi madre de pierna cruzada, en el sillón, sosteniendo una espada en sus manos

-hola sayumi-dijo con voy grave mama

-me vas a matar?-pregunte

-no tranquila-dijo mama

-me vas a llevar lejos de Japón?-pregunte de nuevo

-no, se que te teletransportaras aquí-dijo mama

-quita el suspenso, que me vas a hacer?-pregunte sentándome en frente de ella

-1 semana, sin Wii, ni otra consola, y sin súper técnicas mañana-dijo mama seriamente

-pero mañana es la prueba-lloriquee

-por eso mismo ese será tu castigo ahora ve a tu cuarto y estudia hechicería-dijo mama

-si mama-dije cabizbaja, subiendo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, mañana sería un día muy largo

Al día siguiente...

Me levanté desanimada, me lave la cara, y me di cuenta de que mi cara era de un zombie después de 6 meses, me duche, y mejore, y,a parecía humana, baje las escaleras y me encontré con una nota encima de mi desayuno "sayumi tengo trabajo, volveré el viernes, quedate en la casa de alguno de tus amigos, PD: tu llegas a utilizar técnicas hoy no te dejo pertenecer al club de fútbol, nos vamos a la dimensión ket-sujen y nos olvidamos de este lugar", a ver tal vez tenma, o alguien más, de todos modos yo no molesto mucho, y mejor no utilizaba técnicas mi mama cumple sus promesas porque las cumple, desayune y me subí a skynet, nos dirigimos a la escuela, llegamos y ella se fue, me encontré con tenma y shinsuke practicando fútbol, yo los acompañe un rato hasta que sonó el timbre, salimos corriendo, y llegamos a tiempo, al parecer sería un día muy largo

Hora de la prueba...

Mis primas, mis nuevas amigas, los mellizos Atsuishi, estábamos preparados para realizar la prueba, junto a tenma shinsuke, y otros 3 chicos, teníamos la sudadera, me había peinado en una moña alta, una cola de caballo

-listos?-pregunto haruna

-listos-dijimos todos

Empezó el partido los otros 3 chicos se pasaban los balones, pero peleaban, así que los sacaron y nos quedamos nosotros, tenma me los pasaba yo se lo pasaba a el, nos hacíamos pases entre nosotros, mis primos utilizaban técnicas, y me miraban con cara de "por que no haces técnicas?", yo les decía "castigo", el entrenador, había elegido a mis primos, a los mellizos Atsuishi, a mis nuevas amigas, y las había sacado dejándonos a tenma, shinsuke y yo, tenma y yo pasábamos completamente al equipo contrario, pero cuando llegamos a el capitán, el nos quitaba el balón y nos hacia caer, pero aún así no nos rendíamos, volvíamos a pararnos, y eso le molestaba takuto, al final,takuto nos golpeo con los balones, haciéndonos, caer, kudo, detuvo todo y nos acepto, la cara de sorpresa de takuto me encanto

-hola soy tenma matsukaze-dijo tenma presentándose

-yo soy shinsuke nishizono-dijo shinsuke

-yo soy hidetoshi nakata, ella es mi hermana paz nakata, alejense de ella tiene novio-dijo hide señalándome a si mismo y a su hermana

-hola, soy eimi Atsuishi, el es mi hermano daiki, un placer-dijo eimi

-mi nombre es kim natsuyaki-dijo kim

-soy mai fubuki será un honor jugar con ustedes

-hola que tal soy sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen, y espero llevarme bien con ustedes, y por si las dudas si soy mujer-dije

-será genial jugar con ustedes-dijo un cabeza de brocoli

-lo mismo digo-dije

-olle tenma dijiste que me llevarías a tu casa-dijo shinsuke

-kya! Se me olvido!-dije encolerizada

-que?-preguntaron los otros al verme

-tenma me harías un favor?, es que mi madre no va a estar. En casa unos días, entonces a podría quedarme en tu casa?, si por favor?-pregunte haciendo ojitos de perrito

-claro, vamos a cambiarnos y nos vamos-dijo tenma

* * *

Continuara...

Horrible, lo se horrible, pero se esta desarrollando una batalla en mi casa,así que no puedo escribir mucho, en el próximo cap se los compensó, ahora si Mia barton, escribe el cap de locura total, o hago que tus gemelos se vallan a Hawaii, y no se sepa más de ellos, capichi

Mis preguntas

Me quedo horrible?

La madre de sayumi exagera?

Takuto terminara por aceptarnos?

Que pasará cuando aki vea a sayumi, sabiendo el pasado que tiene con su madre?

Cuando endo le vea que le dirá?

Quieren conty?

Me evitan matar?


	6. Aki, hospital, nueva amiga, inicio, endo

Inazuma eleven level 5

* * *

Capítulo 5

Iba con tenma y shinsuke a pie a la casa del primero, la verdad no era un barrio de gran estrato, era normal, me gustaba, entramos, y nos encontramos con un perrito, aunque ni tan pequeño llamado sasuke, aunque sasuke, casi se come a shinsuke, a mi me empezó a lamerme se paraba en dos patas, era muy tierno, entramos a su casa, y nos encontramos con una peli café, casi verde, de ojos marrones en la cocina

-hola aki-nee-dijo tenma

-hola tenma a quien trajiste?-pregunto la chica volteándose a verme

-a un amigo, y a una amiga, aki-nee podría pedirte un favor?-pregunto tenma

-claro, dime tenma-dijo ella

-que mi amiga se quede unos días por favor, su madre esta trabajando, y me ha pedido este favor-dijo tenma

-claro, dime cual es tu nombre-dijo la chica acercándose a mi

-sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen-dije

-ket-sujen?-pregunto ella

-si, María victoria ket-sujen es mi madre-dije

-tenma, sube con tu amigo, tengo que hablar con ella-dijo ella, tenma subió con shinsuke y me dejo a solas con ella

-que edad tienes?-pregunto ella-perdona, me llamo aki-

-tengo aki señorita 12-dije nerviosa-perdón, tengo 12 señorita aki-

-12 años?, es casi el mismo tiempo desde que no veo a tu madre, ven vamos a la sala-dijo aki llevándome al sofá

-usted conoce a mi madre?-pregunte

-ella no te ha platicado sobre mi?-pregunto aki

-no me platica de nadie que tenga ver con su pasado-dije

-y tu padre?, quien es?-pregunto aki

-ni yo lo se, mi madre dice que también pertenecía a inazuma japan-dije

-ahora todo concuerda-dijo aki

-que?-pregunte

-recuerdo, que durante el FFI tu madre se ensanchó, no le cabía el uniforme, y siempre tenía náuseas, y antojos, y se le escuchaba pelear cuando se ponía ropa-dijo aki

-encerio?-pregunte

-si, hasta que un día paso lo de su hermano y se fue-dijo aki

-hermano?, de sangre?-pregunte

-no de sangre, pero ellos crecieron juntos, como si fueran verdaderos hermanos, y como no, se parecían mucho, eran iguales, excepto por sus ojos, los de ella eran iguales a los tuyos, los de el eran sólo café, ambos tenían el mismo espíritu de felicidad-dijo aki

-quien era?-pregunte

-era satoru endo, eran los hermanos endo, María victoria endo y satoru endo, ambos se querían mucho hasta que ocurrió lo de el secreto-dijo aki

-cual secretó?, que mi madre era una asesina?-pregunte

-tu lo sabes?-pregunto aki sorprendida

-eso es lo que pone el alimento y techo, en mi, mi madre me contó y yo la acepte, por que ya no es sádica, como hace muchos años, cuando se enteró de su embarazo dejo de hacerlo, se que torturo a algunos estudiantes, por un daño que le hicieron, ella me contó para que yo no tomara su camino, me hizo prometerselo, ahora esta trabajando, y me pidió que me quedara en otra casa, por que una vez hice una fiesta en su ausencia-dije

-sayumi-dijo aki sorprendida

-en honor a mi madre le pido perdón si alguna vez le hizo daño a usted o a alguien allegado-dije

-no te preocupes, ahora que se razones, verdades, etc, no tengo nada que perdonarle-dijo aki abrazandome

-gracias-susurre

-si no fuera por tu pelo, serías igual a tu madre-dijo aki separándose de mi

-usted sabe quien es mi padre?-pregunte

-tengo una intuición, ahora sube que tenma debe estar preocupado-dijo aki alejandose

-espere señorita aki, tiene garaje?-pregunte rascándome la nuca

-si, porque?-dijo aki

-para guardar mi auto-dije

-eres hija de victoria con razón, tienes auto tan joven, claro guárdalo-dijo aki

-gracias-dije sonriendo

Me dirigí al garaje, donde me encontré un gran espacio vacío, presione el botón en mi manilla y skynet enseguida apareció, ocupando el lugar, sonreí, saque una ropa de la cajuela, en resumen era mi pijama y el uniforme de mañana,y me dirigí a la habitación de tenma, donde estaban los dos jugando, Wii, yo sólo mire un poco

-victoria llegaste!-grito shinsuke lanzándole encima mío

-que te dijo aki-nee?-pregunte tenma

-cosas de chicas tenma-dije

-mmmm quieres jugar?-pregunto shinsuke

-no puedo estoy castigada-dije

-aaaa, verdad, que le dijo su mama?-pregunto shinsuke

-que una semana sin consolas, y hoy no podía utilizar técnicas Hisatsu-dije

-pero si hoy era la prueba-dijo tenma

-por eso mismo-dije

-menos mal que paso-dijo shinsuke

-si-dije

-y por que no te quedas sola en casa?-pregunto tenma

-mama no me deja desde que hice una fiesta hace unos años-dije

-wow-dijo shinsuke

-sip, oigan que horas son?-pregunte

-son las 5:00 en punto-dijo tenma

-oh, oh, la cita médica!-grite-tenma préstame tu baño-

-al fondo-dijo tenma

Salí corriendo al lugar indicado, y con sólo chasquear los dedos tenía una ropa diferente (imagen en Facebook), me hice 2 coletas y le di el uniforme a tenma, salí corriendo al hospital, había olvidado completamente la cita médica, aunque no la necesitaba, tenía un control cada mes, mi madre también, pero ella lo tenía o antes o después de mi, llegue cansada al hospital y me estrelle con una chica de cabello negro hasta el cuello, con flequillo hacia la izquierda y con reflejos plateados, ojos grises electricos, piel palida y delgada, callendo amabas al piso

-au mi retaguardia-dijo ella

-perdón,estas bien?-dije levantándome dándole una mano a ella

-si gracias, adonde ibas con tanta prisa?-pregunto la peli negra tomando mi mano levantándose

-a una cita con el doctor goenji-dije

-pero eres muy joven, acaso el es un pedófilo?-pregunto ella

-no no esa clase de cita, no, una médica-dije

-aahhhh, ok, pero el esta ocupado en esta momento, me ayudarías hasta que se desocupe?-pregunto la oji gris

-claro, me llamo sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen, y tu?-pregunte

-soy Suki Hayashi-dijo suki

-bueno un placer, y que debo hacer?-pregunte

-pues podrías ir a las habitaciones 309 y 310, y les das unos sueros, si el de la 309 no esta, me llamas por este walkitoki-dijo suki, dándome el walkitoki

-ok, y los sueros?-pregunte

-aquí están, sabes ponerlos?-pregunto suki

-si, algo más?-dije

-no-dijo suki llendose

Me dirigí a la habitación 309, que efectivamente estaba vacía, y llame a suki, ella me dijo que fuera al parque que había en frente del hospital, ella ya iba para allá, fui al campo, cuando vi a un chico con ropa de hospital, con el pelo naranja, jugando fútbol, me hice detrás suyo

-debo suponer que tu eres el de la 309-dije, el se sobresaltó, y me volteo a mirar asustado

-tu no eres enfermera-dijo el

-no, pero estoy ayudando, así que vamos al hospital-dije

-no-dijo simplemente

-hagamos un trato si...-decía pero un grito me interrumpió

-Taiyou Amemiya!-grito suki

-estoy muerto-susurro el chico

-tu crees que haces aquí!-grito suki, corriendo hacia nosotros

-es que me aburro en esa habitación-dijo Taiyou

-no importa no vamos ya!-dijo suki tomando una oreja de Taiyou jalándolo al hospital, yo me reí por esa escena, los seguí, le puse el suero a Taiyou, suki se fue y me dejo a solas con el

-al parecer no nos presentamos bien, mucho gusto soy Taiyou Amemiya-dijo Taiyou dándome una ligera sonrisa

-soy sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen-dije

-lindo nombre-dijo Taiyou

-gracias, si me lo permites debo ir adonde el otro paciente-dije

-bueno adiós-dijo Taiyou

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la 310,entre y me encontré con un chico de pelo azul, ojos cafés, y un lunar al lado de sus labios, estaba viendo televisión

-hola-dije

-hola, te conozco?-pregunto

-no, no me conoces, estoy así, por que estoy ayudando, me llamo sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen-dije

-mucho gusto soy yuuichi tsurugi-dijo el mostrándome una sonrisa realmente hermosa

-tsurugi se me hace conocido, bueno no importa, estira el brazo-dije acercándome a el, el lo estiro, puse el suero, y después le puse la aguja, le dormí esa parte del brazo para que no sintiera dolor y se la puse

-ya?-pregunto yuuichi

-si tranquilo, no dolió, ves?-dije

-wow deberías ser enfermera-dijo yuuichi

-aún soy muy joven-dije

-que edad tienes?-pregunto yuuichi

-12-dije sentándome en una banca al lado de su camilla

-wow, apenas vas a terminar la primaria-dijo yuuichi

-la verdad es que voy en primero de secundaria, me adelantaron un año-dije

-es la primera ves que oigo esto-dijo yuuichi

-mis primos tienen once y van en el mismo grado que yo-dije

-que cosas pasan-dijo yuuichi

-hola hermano-dijo un chico entrando a la habitación

-kyosuke, te presento a...-decía yuuichi, pero se calló a penas se dio cuenta como su hermano y yo no mirábamos, y como no lo iba a mirar mal, era tsurugi yo si decía que el apellido se me hacia conocido

-sayumi-dijo tsurugi

-tsurugi-dije

-podríamos hablar afuera-dijo tsurugi

-claro-dije levantándome de mi lugar saliendo con tsurugi, fuimos a un pequeño jardín en el hospital

-que querías hablar?-pregunte

-que hacías con mi hermano?-pregunto tsurugi

-estaba colocándole un suero, por que hoy ayudo aquí, y tu que haces aquí?-pregunte

-venía a visitar a mi hermano-dijo tsurugi

-pobre de el al tenerte como hermano-dije

-cállate-dijo tsurugi

-yo me callo, cuando yo quiera-dije poniéndome enfrente, de el acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros

-eres una irrespetuosa-dijo tsurugi

-y hasta ahora te das cuenta?-pregunte con ironía

-ya veras-dijo tsurugi antes de acabar la poca distancia, besandome, pero no era salvaje era tierno y carismático, correspondí con movimientos torpes, porque?, era mi primer beso, paso su mano alrededor de mi cintura, yo enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, duramos unos minutos así, hasta que nos falto el aire

-no lo entiendes verdad?, tu me gustas desde el momento en que te vi, y supe que eras una chica-susurro tsurugi

-yo, nunca había sentido algo por alguien más, además de mi madre y mis primos, tu has robado, mi corazón y mi primer beso-susurre

-entonces, hagamos lo correcto, quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto tsurugi alejandose un poco de mi

-si-dije antes de besarle de nuevo

-victoria, el doctor goenji ya llego dice que pases-dijo suki atraves del walkitoki me separe con pesar de tsurugi y me despedí de el, me dirigí a el consultorio, y empeze con la cita médica

1 hora después...

Me fui a la casa de tenma, con la mirada gacha, pero una sonrisa surcando mis labios recordando a tsurugi, esperaba que mañana fuera un gran día

Al día siguiente...

Yeah oh yeah, katte na kaoze(es el primer opening de la FFI)

Escuche la alarma de mi celular, me levanté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me bañe y me puse el uniforme, me amarre el pelo en las 2 coletas de nuevo, y baje a desayunar, aki y tenma ya me estaban esperando, desayunamos y aki me pidió llevar a tenma a la escuela, yo acepte sin dudar, apenas tenma se subió a skynet

-buenos días-dijo skynet

-ahhhh, un fantasma, me estoy enloqueciendo!-grito tenma

-no seas tonto, tiene inteligencia artificial-dije

-así es señor, tenma matsukaze-dijo skynet

-y como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto tenma

-mi madre, lo arreglo, para que fuera mejor que mechanix, los errores que tiene ese auto ella no los tiene-dije

-wow-dijo tenma

-skynet, vamos a la escuela-dije

-si señorita-dijo skynet abriendo un portal a la escuela, cuando llegamos tenma estaba rompiendo el asiento, entramos y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que MI tsurugi, estaba en 1 grado, con nosotros, apenas me entere tuve la necesidad de lavarme la cara, de una vez me dirigí al baño, pero el femenino estaba lleno me toco ir al mixto, cuando me lave la cara me encontré, con alguien detrás mío

-hola,mi amor-dijo tsurugi

-mi príncipe de la oscuridad, a que debo este placer?-pregunte, tsurugi acercándose a mi acorralandote entre los lavabos y el

-te extrañe toda la noche-dijo tsurugi antes de besarme con pasión

-igual yo no pude dejar de pensar en ti-dije

Ring!(es el timbre de inicio de clases)

-vamos no quiero que me regañen-dije

-esta bien pero sólo por ti-dijo tsurugi

Ambos nos dirigimos a clases, pero nos sentamos separador, no queríamos que sospecharan, así que fingiríamos odiarnos

A la salida...

Nos encontramos todos los integrantes del equipo, pues habían rumores de que el entrenador kudo se había ido

-hola chicos-dijo haruna entrando a la sala

-hola-dijimos todos desanimados

-se debieron enterar de que kudo se fue, pero no importa, nuestro nuevo entrenador, es nada más ni nada menos que satoru endo-dijo haruna dejando paso a un hombre alto, muy parecido a mi madre, sólo que sus ojos eran marrón oscuro

-hola a todos, como haruna les dijo soy su entrenador, y voy a estar con ustedes, así que por que no empezamos a entrenar-dijo endo

-si-dijimos la mayoría, pero algunos aceptaron de mala gana

3 horas de entrenamiento después...

Ya todos se iban a sus casas excepto yo, espere a que se fueran y me quede a solas con el entrenador

-entrenador endo-dije

-si que pasa pequeña?-pregunto el con un aire de inocencia

-podríamos hablar?-pregunte

-claro, de que quieres hablar?, fútbol, clima, fútbol, anime, o fútbol-dijo endo

-yo quiero hablar sobre María victoria ket-sujen-dije

-que quieres hablar de ella?-pregunto el fríamente

-quiero que me diga sobre el pasado de ella, que le hizo escapar-dije

-y por que tanto interés en ella?-pregunto endo

-por que es mi madre-dije

-es imposible, tu tienes como 13 o 14 años-dijo endo

-tengo 12, me tuvo a sus 16-dije

-quien es tu padre?-pregunto endo "para castrarlo, por quitarle la pureza a mi hermanita y dejarle embarazada"pensó endo

-no lo se, por eso, quiero que me diga todo sobre el pasado de ella, y lo que le hizo para que se fuera-dije

-lo único que te diré es que crecimos juntos como hermanos, y que ella es una asesina y torturadora-dijo endo

-yo se lo de asesina y torturadora dejo de ser, acaso sabe las razones por que hizo eso?, no verdad?, ella lo hizo por que su parte oscura estaba a punto de destruirla, y acabar con cualquier ser humanó, así que cumplió su venganza, y se calmó, pero se enamoró, y quedo embarazada de ese hombre-dije

-ya debo suponer quien es tu padre, necesito explicaciones de tu madre, donde viven?-pregunto endo

-mi madre no esta estos días-dije

-bien, entonces, eres mi sobrina?-pregunto endo

-pues supongo tío-dije

* * *

Continuara...

Dije que se los compensaría, aquí esta su compensación, agradezcan a Mia por haber puesto el capítulo, o si no no estarían leyendo nada, saben esto me tomo escribirlo medío día, aunque estoy un poco emo, por que mi hermano se fue de la casa, con maleta y todo no se por que, así que esto lo escribí con los ánimos por el piso

Mis preguntas

Con qué se sorprendieron?

Se rieron? Dónde?

Al fin tsurugi se confesó?

Que pasará cuando victoria se entere de todo lo que hizo su hija?

Que pasará si los de raimon se enteran de la relación?

Endo sigue siendo celoso con su hermana a pesar del tiempo?

Volverán a estar juntos después de tanto? Los hermanos endo

Me dan de comer? Nada dulce sufro de hipoglicemia

Cual es el trabajo de victoria? O acaso es una excusa para buscar a shuuya?

Me dan ideas?


	7. Victoria, ishidogoenji, lemon

Advertencia: lemon muy malo

Inazuma eleven, level 5

* * *

Capítulo 6

Mientras sayumi y endo, charlaban victoria, la madre de sayumi, se encontraba en una de las instalaciones del V sector

Victoria pov

Ya muchos me conocen, pero si no me conoces, mi nombre es María victoria ket-sujen, tengo 28 años, soy asenina y espia a la vez pero en estos momentos estoy trabajando para la rebelión contra el V sector soy madre, mi esposo me dejo hace 10 años de nuevo, aunque básicamente no es mi esposo, no nos casamos, pero aún así lo amo mucho,aún recuerdo la última vez que se fue

Flash back

Goenji y yo volvimos a estar juntos desde que volvió en Navidad, y sayumi, ella era más que feliz teniendo a su padre, habían pasado 3 meses desde entonces, y yo ya quería que sayumi tuviera el apellido de su padre, en esos momentos sayumi estaba durmiendo, y yo estaba en la cocina, desde hace unos días goenji, había empezado a actuar extraño, y no sabía las razones

-que te pasa shuuya goenji?-pregunte dejando de hacer lo que que estaba haciendo volteandome a verle

-nada-dijo simplemente

-no me mientas-dije

-no me pasa nada-dijo goenji

-no me quiero enojar contigo, por favor dime, si no me lo dices tu, haré lo que sea para averiguarlo-dije

-yo..., ah-suspiro-me debo ir, razones que no te puedo decir, perdóname-dijo goenji cabizbajo

Me iba a dejar de nuevo, no soporte y me desplome en el piso, caí de rodillas y empece a llorar como hace mucho no lo hacia, nubes de tormenta empezaron a aparecer en el cielo

-largate-susurre con poca fuerza

-que?-pregunto el

-que te larges no entiendes?!-grite

-buaa!-sollozo sayumi

Me levanté y le dirigí una mirada de hielo, al parecer el no la vio, e iba a socorrer a sayumi

-no entiendes verdad?, vete, esa niña es mia, tu no lo cambiarás, no tiene tu apellido, así que no hay más conexión, nuestra conexión se acabo, te sugiero que te vayas si no quieres que te considere un trabajo-dije duramente

Goenji me miro con tristeza y se fue, pero antes de irse, susurre un leve: te amo, fui a calmar a sayumi, pero aún así estaba llorando

Fin flash back

Desde entonces le he guardado rencor, y no nos volvimos a hablar, mejor para mi, volviendo al V sector, me entere de que habría una fiesta de época antigua, en unos 20 minutos, y que a la media noche todos se quitarían los antifaces, era mi oportunidad, me cambie (imagen en Facebook), y me escabullí en el baile, la gente iba llegando, pero todos se quedaban mirándome, ya que mi vestido no pasaría muy desapercibido que digamos

-con ustedes el seitei del V sector, ishido shuuji!-grito un hombre desde la entrada, apareció un señor, con antifaz (imagen en Facebook), y la misma ropa, de pelo color crema, con mechas azules, y algunos aretes, en su oreja, era moreno, y su ojo negro era igual igual de hermoso, a los de goenji "tonta" me regañe a mi misma, todas las chicas se amontonaron para verlo, y yo sólo me quede en mi mismo lugar, revise el papel donde tenía escrito a quien debía espiar, ishido shuuji, decía claramente, me acomode mi antifaz, y me escabullí entre la multitud, llegando lo más lejos de el, saque mi abanico, y revise un pequeño botón oculto, lo presione haciendo que sacara unas pequeñas cuchillas, no debía matarlo, ya lo sabía, pero en las puntas de esto, había una clase de veneno, que hacia perder un poco de la memoria, al menos las últimas 8 horas, lo hice yo misma, vi entre la sombra de las columnas, la figura de un hombre, la figura de ishido shuuji, rápidamente escondí las cuchillas

-escapando de la multitud?-pregunte con diversión en mi voz, el se giró a verme sorprendido

-por que no gritas y te abalanzas sobre mi?-pregunto ishido

-por que no soy como los demás, soy más controlada, un placer soy katsumi kuroni-dije dándole mi mano, el la beso con suavidad

-es cierto, su belleza se distingue entre las demás, lo primero que vi apenas entre fue a usted, es cierto lo que dicen, el mar vence sobre los demás-dijo ishido

-muchas gracias, eso es lo que significa mi nombre, no?-dije fingiendo una risita, pero la verdad es que el me recordaba a goenji, todo de el

-así es, le gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunto ishido

-me encantaría-dije, sentí como el apretó levemente un anillo que hace mucho tiempo, goenji me había dado, (imágen en Facebook),y en la parte de atrás decía "la estrella que acompaña la noche de mi alma", ishido sintió sorpresa, pero aún así, me llevo a la pista de baile, y empezó a sonar un vals muy lento, todos nos miraban con recelo, yo sólo me concentré en sus ojos, o al menos el visible

-y dígame que tiene que ver tan bella dama con el V sector?-pregunto ishido sacándome de mi trance

-soy hija de uno de los guardianes de esta fortaleza-dije

-valla que interesante-dijo ishido, pero no entendía, por que no pensaba en nada?

-y dígame sobre usted señor ishido, como es su vida?-pregunte

-solitaria-dijo simplemente

-por que?-pregunte

-hace mucho tiempo deje a la persona que amo, por una amenaza, desde entonces no se nada sobre ellas-dijo ishido con un aire de tristeza

-ellas?-pregunte

-era ella y mi hija, corrigo su hija-dijo ishido

-y por que no suya?-pregunte de nuevo

-por que ella me quito los derechos de la bebe, me quito mi mundo, me quito su amor-dijo ishido

-ella no le quito nada de eso, a usted le pertenece esa bebe, tal vez ella le crió, pero usted es el padre biológico, la niña tiene derecho a saber sobre su padre-dije

-y como sabe todo esto?-pregunto ishido

-hace unos años estudie en Harvard, soy abogada profesional-dije, en si era verdad

-quien lo diría, verdad?-dijo acercándose a mi oído-victoria-susurro

-me debe estar confundiendo ya le dije mi nombre-dije con algo de nerviosismo

-tu me enseñaste a reconocer una espía y a una asesina, recuerdas?, es imposible no reconocerte-dijo ishido

-no recuerdo haber enseñado eso a nadie-dije

-y a shuuya goenji?-pregunto ishido

-que te dijo ese maldito-dije

-ese maldito, soy yo-dijo goenji, esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría

-creo, que, deberíamos hablar, en privado-dije, aguantandome las lágrimas

-sígueme-dijo antes de jalarte por todo el salón, a un estudio, apenas entre, el cerro la puerta

-quien te contrato?-pregunto goenji quitándose el antifaz mostrándome su verdadero rostro

-no te interesa-dije-mi turno, de que amenaza hablabas?-

-sabes bien que no te diré nada si, tu no me dices nada-dijo goenji

-la rebelión, aunque yo me uní con gusto, odio el nuevo fútbol-dije

-bien, la amenaza era de natsumi, diciéndome que si no me alejaba de ustedes, sayumi pagaría las consecuencias y yo no permitiría eso-dijo goenji

-por que no me lo dijiste?-pregunte empezando a llorar

-por que tenía miedo, de que te hicieran daño, o a sayumi, tu no sabes cuanto las amo no las he podido olvidar, te extraño tanto a ti, no eh besado ni tocado a otra mujer que no seas tu-dijo goenji

-y como se eso?, acabas de prácticamente seducir a katsumi kuroni-dije con ironía

-recuerdas cuando te apreté el anillo?, en ese momento supe que eras tu, ese anillo lo diseñe especialmente para ti-dijo goenji

-y por que no pensabas en nada?-pregunte

-te recuerdo que se cada uno de tus poderes, no dejaría que lo supieras tan fácilmente-dijo goenji

-eres un idiota, te odio, no lo entiendes?, alejate de mi y de sayumi-dije

-con lo que me dijiste hoy, se que no puedo dejarla ir, ella debe saber que soy su padre-dijo goenji

-no!, no deje que se enterara antes que eras su padre, mucho menos ahora que eres quien esta destruyendo el fútbol!-grite, no aguanté más, y caí, empece a llorar como hace mucho no lo hacia, sentí como unos cálidos brazos me rodeaban

-perdóname, perdóname, no quería hacerte daño, pero es que entiéndelo, quiero recuperar tiempo perdido, quiero estar junto a mi bebe, quiero protegerla de los hombres-dijo goenji depositando suaves besos en mi cabeza mejillas hasta que llego a mis labios, se quedo mirando mis ojos como si esperara mi aceptación, aunque ya supiera que era "si", le sonreí, se acercó poco a poco y me beso con amor, el amor que estaba guardando desde hace 10 años, le correspondí sin pensarlo, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba tenerlo de nuevo, sólo para mi, el tiempo espació desapareció, sólo quedábamos nosotros 2, coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, y yo enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, después de unos segundos la lengua de goenji chocaba con mis labios dándome a entender que abriera mi boca y así lo hice,nuestras lenguas chocaban intensamente, yo tratando de seguirle el paso a goenji, me tumbo en la alfombra quedo encima de mí, nos separamos un poco para poder respirar , me miraste con lujuria, y yo solo pude sonrojarme

-dime algo victoria, te gustaría, jugar un rato- me susurro al oído y después mordió mi oreja de una forma tan placentera que tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir, me sonrió, no era la misma sonrisa de siempre esta vez parecía demandante, con lujuria, malicia, había muchos sentimientos en sus ojos que nunca había visto en el, comenzaste a desabrocharme el vestido, no me lo quitaste, su mano exploro todo mi torso, yo solo podía arquear mi espalda, sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca, se inclinó hasta llegar a mi cuello y comenzó a repartir mordidas y chupetones, por cada parte por la que pasaba, se detuvo en mis senos y comenzo a jugar con ellos, me retorcía debajo de el, quería gemir, gritar, balbucear, pero me daba pena, no quería que me escucharas

-hazlo, quiero oírte-me dijo como si hubiese leído mi mente

-p-pero…m-me da pena- apenas y podía hablar, sus manos habían bajado hasta mi entre pierna, parecía divertirle jugar en esa parte tan sensible, el placer que me daba ese contacto era demasiado, dejo de tocarme por un momento, para poder quitarte la camisa y quedar igual que yo, con sus manos enmi entre pierna y comenzaste a masturbarme

-A-ah… S-shuya…ah…ah- ya no podía evitar gemir, me sonroje al notar que no dejabas de mirarme con tanta lujuria, vi como tú también quedabas en las mismas que yo, bajaste a hasta quedar frente a mi entre pierna, de nuevo esa sonrisa llena de malicia, te relamiste los labios y empezaste a repartir besos y lamidas a "ese" lugar

-dime te parece si lo llevamos hasta el final?- me pregunto, como si no supiera que la respuesta era un ¨claro que si¨

-si lo haces tú, para mi estará bien- le dije con la voz más seductora que pude y parece que funciono un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, reí un poco y puse mis brazos de nuevo sobre tu cuello.

-bien entonces…-me mostró dos de tus dedos y me pediste que los lamiera, sin objeción lo hice y comencé a jugar con sus dedos dentro de mi boca, el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba y yo me sentía satisfecha, en cuanto termine de lubricar sus dedos, se los devolví

-si te duele me dices y paramos, vale- su voz de nuevo reflejaba preocupación, solo le sonreí y al parecer se calmo, porque no dudaste en continuar, sentí que uno de tus dedos entraba en mi interior

-AH¡-tuve que gritar me había dolido, me aferre a un mas a tu cuello y apreté los ojos, la verdad, desde que se había ido no había vuelto a hacer el amor, mire su preocupación y me acerque para besarle, durante el beso introdujo el segundo, pero ahogue mi gemido entre nuestros labios, comenzó a moverlos de forma circular, en forma de tijera, en fin muchos movimientos hasta dilatar mi entrada

-estás lista, para lo que sigue-sonreí al mismo tiempo en el que enredaba mis dedos en sus cabellos

-claro que si- volvió a sonreírme.

Me estremecí cuando sentí la punta de tu ¨amigo¨ rosar con mi entrada , aun no estabas adentro pero ya me estaba volviendo loco, seguiste con ese movimiento de sube y baja, pero seguías sin entrar ambos estábamos, disfrutando ese contacto, pero sin avisar, entraste de una solo estocada

-A-ah¡…S-shuya-

-perdóname victoria, pero quería hacerlo- al parecer se puso triste

-no te preocupes, me ha gustado- te dije con una sonrisa- de hecho quiero mas- me sonroje con mi propio comentario, pero era verdad

-En ese caso…-no dijo nada más e iniciaron unas estocadas, algo lentas, pero me gustaba

-a-ah…a…m-mas…ah- ya no podía hablar sin gemir pero intentaba controlarme

-lo que pida mi princesa de fuego- fue lo último que dijo y comenzó a envestirme con más fuerza-

-ah…shu…ya…ha...mas…ha…r-rápido…ha-sus envestidas eran más profundas y más rápidas no me faltaría mucho para venirme

-a-ah…victo...ah...ria…ah- el también lo disfrutaba, de alguna forma el quedo sentado y yo sobre el en un abrazo facilitándole su vaivén, cada estocada me hacía perder el control por completo, mi vista se nublaba, ya no podía pensar en nada

-s-shu…ha…ya…m-me…ha…vengo-

-ha…y-yo…ha…también- llegamos al clímax y ambos nos venimos, tu dentro de mí, hacia mucho tiempo que no hacíamos nada de esto, ya me sentía completa de nuevo

-vistamonos, deben extrañarnos, en especial a mi, y a la dama de vestido rojo-dijo goenji empezando a ponerse su ropa

-pues esa dama debe escapar-dije chasqueando mis dedos poniendo un traje igual al de viuda negra cuando es espía

-y sayumi?, va a saberlo?-pregunto goenji terminado se de vestir

-esperemos a que pase esto, otro día volveré por información-dije poniendo un pie en la ventana

-esta bien, te amo-dijo goenji antes de besarme

-te amo-dije para así saltar por la ventana

* * *

Continuara...

Si lo se me demore mucho, pero como lo dije en el anterior capitulo mi hermano se fue de la casa, y pues hay muchas peleas y a,bien te de tensión en mi casa

Mis preguntas

El lemon fue muy malo?

Victoria y goenji al fin tendrán una historia de amor?

Sayumi se enterara sobre su padre?

Si tengo buena elección para los vestidos?

Me perdonan?

Mia subirá más caps? Si no quiere no respondan


	8. 2 grado, tío, mi uniforme

Inazuma eleven, level 5

Capítulo 7

Sayumi pov

Mi tío y yo hablábamos acerca de mi madre, jamás pensé de que ella había logrado vivir una vida como humana, una vida en familia, ojalá yo tuviera un hermano sería lo más hermoso en esta vida

-y tu sayumi?, que piensas acerca de tener novio?-pregunto mi tío viéndome con cierta furia en sus ojos, yo me sonroje débilmente

-pues es algo normal, como el amor-dije mirando al piso

-eres muy joven para tener novio-dijo endo con enojo

-pero para el amor no hay edad-dije rascándome la nuca

-lo mismo decía tu madre, y mira como esta ahora-dijo mi tío

-hay tío no te preocupes, no tengo novio-dije

-eso espero, o sino lo Castro, y te mando a un convento-dijo mi tío tronando los nudillos

-tío, creo que debo irme aki, y tenma deben estar preocupados por mi-dije con nerviosismo

-aki?-pregunto mi tío entre sorprendido y triste

-si, que tienes que ver con ella?-pregunte

-fue mi primer y único amor-dijo el con mirada triste

-pero tío no que estabas casado?-pregunte

-si, pero la verdad aveces pienso que fue un error, no siento nada por ella, sólo un poco de odio por haberme separado de la mujer más perfecta en este universo, además de tu madre, algún día te hablare de aquello sayumi, ahora vete-dijo mi río endo caminando en dirección contraria a donde yo me dirigía

-adiós tío-dije con una sonrisa, empezando a caminar a la casa de aki, cuando se me cruzo una extraña idea por la cabeza, mi madre hizo parte de inazuma japan, cada miembro de ese equipo debería saber algo de mi madre, y así formaría un rompecabezas, cada pieza me llevaría con mi padre, tenma es fan de inazuma japan de hace 10 años, el me dirá nombres y no necesitare nada más, mañana sería uno de los mejores días, al menos de las últimas semanas

Al día siguiente

Desperté gracias a un chapuzon de agua, tenma me había hechado un balde de agua con hielo, encima para despertarme, he de admitirlo, después de perseguirlo por toda la casa, no pude perder más tiempo así que fui a bañarme, después me las pagaba, apenas salí de la ducha me di cuenta de algo, mi uniforme no estaba, ahora que me acuerdo, lo mande a lavar, eso significaba o uniforme femenino, o ropa normal, pero que sea femenina, preferí la 2 opción, así que me puse una blusa rosada con unos legins, y me puse una balaca junto a unos tacones pequeños( imagen en Facebook), me mire en espejo, y me dieron ganas de llorar

-sayumi muévete!-grito tenma

-adelantare tenma!-grite

-bueno!-grito tenma, apenas escuche la puerta, baje las escaleras despacio, y penas abrí la puerta salí corriendo al instituto, y apenas llegue a la puerta, me apure al despacho del director, necesitaba un permiso especial, para poder utilizar la ropa usual, así je apenas llegue me hicieron pasar

-buenos días director-dije

-buenos días señorita, en que puedo servirle?-pregunto el director

-es que solicito, un permiso para utilizar esta ropa, por hoy-dije

-claro, dígame su nombre-dijo el director tomando una hoja de papel

-sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen-dije

-valla, entonces si es mujer-dijo el director

-oiga-dije enojada

-jajaja, tranquila sayumi, justamente a ti te necesitaba, toma el permiso y ahora te sugiero que te sientes-dijo el director dándome la hoja

-naa, gracias-dije despreocupada

-esta bien, serás relevada a 2° grado-dijo el director, mi cara se puso pálida, y me senté

-por eso me dijo que me sentara?-pregunte

-si, ahora toma este es tu nuevo horario, vas a empezar a ver latín espero no te moleste?-dijo el director dándome ahora un cartón

-no se preocupe, Novimus primam lingua Latina-dije (traducción: el latin es uno de los primeros lenguajes que aprendi)

-Im 'laetus-dijo el director (traducción: me alegro)

-ya me puedo retirar?-pregunte levantándome de la silla

-claro, te sugiero que te apures-dijo el director, yo sólo hice una leve reverencia, y salí del despacho del director, empece a buscar mi nuevo salón, cuando lo encontré al parecer ya había empezado, tome mucho aire, y golpee

-pase-dijo el maestro, abrí la puerta lentamente, y me dirigí a pasos lentos, adonde el maestro, le entregue el papel donde decía mi permiso

-a la señorita ket-sujen, una prodigio, en cuanto al estudio, hmp, yo no creo eso, y viene con ropa usual, no es buen comienzo-dijo el maestro

-lo siento maestro-dije

-no le dejaré pasar con un compañero hasta que me diga algo en latín-dijo el maestro

-triste magister dicat alicui quod non est Latinum indicium, nisi matrem aut Cave quid dicis, magnus mihi mater memini directione-dije, el maestro me miro sorprendido (traducción: mala suerte maestro, se latin, para su informacion a mi nadie me dice que hacer, a menos que sea mi madre, tenga cuidado con lo que dice o hace, le recuerdo que mi madre es una gran amiga del director)

-feminam est generosum Shindou Takuto-dijo el maestro (traducción: su compañero es el caballero shindou takuto)-chicos voy al despacho del director, ya vuelvo-dijo el maestro, o más bien mentía, iba a distraerse un rato, jamás pensó que alguien sería capaz de responderle, y menos una chica, salió rápidamente del salón

-quien es shindou takuto!-grite, mi capitán de equipo alzo la mano, como se me pudo olvidar el nombre, camine lentamente hasta el, y me senté en la silla vacía a su lado

-hola capitán-dije con una sonrisa

-menina boba-dijo shindou en portugués-pode saber latim, mas duvido Portugues-(traducción: niña tonta, tal vez sepas latin, pero el portugues lo dudo)

-Erro capitão, se português, não se surpreenda, era a língua quatro Aprendi, então eu peço que não me estúpido ou qualquer coisa assim, eu não acho que esses termos se aplicam em minha-dije también en portugués, el capitán me miro sorprendido(traducción: error capitan, si se portugues, no se sorprenda, fue el 4 idioma que aprendi, asi que le pido que no me diga tonta o cosas parecidas, esos terminos no creo que apliquen en mi)

-la nueva!, como te llamas!-grito un chico de ojos negros, y cabellos celeste con sonrisa prepotente

-sayumi mitsuki ket-sujen-dije mirándolo

-sayumi!-grito mai lanzándose encima mío, haciéndome caer de la silla

-mitsuki!-grito kim, lanzándose encima de nosotras

-es la que se viste como niño!-grito un ojinegro con coletas, su pelo era rojo

-imposible-dijo un Moreno de ojos cafés, cabello negro

-siéntense todos que tal vez el maestro vuelva-dijo kirino levantándose de su lugar

-chicas bajense-susurre, ellas bajaron de encima mío, y yo me senté aún el piso-dudo mucho que ese maestro vuelva, al menos por hoy, su orgullo esta herido, una chica de 12 años le acaba de responder en latín perfecto-dije en voz alta, ganandome la atención de todos

-oh vamos tu no tienes 12 años, tienes como 13-dijo el peli celeste

-kurama!-grito kirino indignado

-si tengo 12 años, si quieres no me creas es tu decisión-dije

-escúchame bien!-grito kurama-Nu cine crezi, dar nu conparas nici pe mine, nici cu orice alt student, în această cameră, aici, cel puțin știm alte limbi decât limba latină și japoneză, tu abia stii, aceste două-dijo kurama en rumano (traducción: no se quien te creas, pero no te conparas ni conmigo, ni con cualquier otro estudiante, de este salon, aqui al menos sabemos otros idiomas ademas de latin y japones, tu apenas conoces, esos 2)

-Cum despre tine, de ce?, Crezi că doar aceste două limbi?, Pentru informarea ta, este mai mult de jumătate dintre limbile de pe aceasta planeta, de la fiul meu de 6 ani, așa că vă sugerez să nu-mi subestimezi, puteți pierde-dije en rumano(traducción: ¿y tu?, ¿porque?, ¿crees que solo se esos 2 idiomas?, para tu informacion, se mas de la mitad de los idiomas en este planeta, desde mis 6 años, asi que te sugiero que no me subestimes, puedes perder), kurama puso en blanco su rostro y me miro con sorpresa

Continuara...

Hola de nuevo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo se no actualice rápido pero como explique en Facebook, me dieron unas pastas y no me sentía muy bien, además no había nada de inspiración, sólo para el futuro embarazo de victoria, es que tengo demasiadas ideas, y quiero ponerlas ya, y no se me viene nada para esto así que matenme si quieren

Mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Que parte más le gusto?

Lo que se puso sayumi, es lo más femenino que se pondrá?

Como será su nueva estadía en 2° grado?

Su madre volverá pronto, que hará sayumi?

Su tía jesse va a decirle la verdad?

Cual fue la pelea entre jesse y victoria?

Que paso entre aki y endo?

Que hizo la arpía de natsumi?

Les gusto el dibujo que hice para la página?

Que me recomiendan para salir de viaje?

Ammmmm, que quieren saber sobre mi?


	9. Primo, arquería, y Akane

Inazuma eleven, level 5

Capítulo 8

Mi sonrisa mostraba arrogancia, que saqué de mi madre, kim y mai me miraban con sorpresa, bueno más que todo, el salón completo, entonces mi celular empezó a soñar, el gangnam style, sonó y resonó por odo el salón, haciendo que todos me mirarán extraño, como no, el gangnam style era originario de la dimensión ket-sujen, aquí era desconocido, conteste rápidamente

-ola-dije

-ola prima-dijo otro de mis primos, luca Kidou, el tiene una hermana gemela, se llama hikari Kidou, hijos del gran estratega, yuuto Kidou, y de valen mizukoshi, ambos jugadores del inazuma japan de hace 13 años, a mi tío Kidou, casi no lo quiero ya que aveces es muy serio, me llevo mejor con mis primos, ambos tienen el cabello negro, hikari hasta la cintura, luca tiene los ojos rojos de su padre, y hikari cafés como los de su madre, todos estudiamos en la academia azul de batalla, yo me gradúe en 2 semanas, porque ya había recibido entrenamiento de mi madre, durante toda mi vida he entrenado para ser una excelente princesa, aunque básicamente cuando vuelva a la dimensión ket-sujen, tendré 1200 años

-luca, como van las cosas en la academia?-pregunte

-muy bien, hoy nos graduamos, y volvemos a Japón, quería saber si podrías recogernos?-pregunto luca

-claro, nos vemos más tarde, adiós-dije

-adiós-dijo luca colgando

Todos se quedaron mirándome raro

-que?-pregunte desafiante, de una vez todos miraron a otro lado

-sayumi, con quien hablabas?-pregunto mai

-con mi primo-dije

-y porque te llama a estas horas?-pregunto kim

-por que necesitaba una favor, y quería saber si yo se lo hacia-dije

-aaa ya, bueno como no va a venir el maestro hagamos fiesta-dijo mai

-lo dudo en 4,5 segundos va a venir el director-dije

-y como lo sabes?-pregunto kim

-su aura se esta acercando-dije

-ves auras?-pregunto mai

-así es-dije

-como puedes confiar tanto en nosotras?-pregunto kim

-los siento en mi corazón, además ustedes también tienen algo que contarme, no?-pregunte

-yo..., puedo leer la mente-dijo mai

-yo soy inmortal-dijo kim

-se avergüenzan de eso?-pregunte

-no-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-que bueno, ahora, yo les voy a contar algunos veo auras también tengo telequinesis, telepatía, controlo energía, soy capaz de matar con sólo parpadear, controlo el flujo de sangre de alguien al verlo con odio, súper fuerza, súper velocidad, escondo armas en mi cuerpo, sano a la gente con un solo roze de mis dedos, soy en parte vampiro, hada, sirena, y no me acuerdo de más poderes, a y soy inmortal-dije

-es imposible-dijo mai

-nada es imposible menos si tiene que ver conmigo-dije

Entro el director, haciendo que todos quedáramos en silencio

-Y el maestro?-pregunto el director viéndonos, yo sonreí-debí suponer que era usted señorita sayumi, da los mismos problemas que su madre, siempre desafiando a los maestros, bueno después de haberse graduado de la academia, y usted también lo hizo, y saco la inteligencia, de ella, con razón tiene los mismos ojos, ahora, a lo que vine, chicos es hora de la clase de arquería, trajeron arco y flechas?-

-si!-gritaron todos, yo puse una poker face

-señorita sayumi, si no tiene, se le sera proporcionado uno-dijo el director

-si tengo, es que me tomaron con sorpresa-dije

-y donde esta?-pregunto shindou

-lo tengo guardado, donde hay que ir, yo los alcanzo-dije

-al patio trasero, que una compañera le acompañe, y después le lleve-dijo el director

-yo voy!-grito kim levantándose de su lugar

-bien, jóvenes muévanse, antes de que llueva-dijo el director

Todos empezaron a salir, lentamente kim y yo nos quedamos solas, salimos y nos dirigimos, a la salida, llame a skynet, y apareció frente a nosotras, kim se asusto levemente

-tu conduces?-pregunto kim

-si, desde hace 5 meses-dije

-eres más joven que yo-dijo kim

-si, pero mi madre me consiguió el permiso-dije

-ok, coje rápido el arco, que no quiero que me regañen-dijo kim

-bien-dije abriendo el cajón, tome el arco, y el carcaj, amabas fuimos al patio trasero donde todos estaban practicando, kim fue por otro arco, y yo seguía caminando

-ja!, las mujeres no sirven para esto-dijo shindou mirando como midori y Akane, tiraban mal al objetivo, en un momento Akane se cayó, sepa kami-Sama por que, y la cámara salió volando, si caía se rompería, Akane se preocupe, en unos segundos ya tenía una flecha en la mano, y la lance al centro del objetivo, y la flecha hizo que la correa de la cámara, se enredará, evitando que se callera, camine lentamente al lugar y tome la cámara, Akane vino corriendo hacia mi

-gracias-dijo Akane, tomando la cámara

-ten más cuidado, esta cámara te debió valer mucho, y es muy frágil-dije

-si, gracias, de nuevo, eres muy amable-dijo Akane

-lo...-decía, vi como una flecha se dirigía a nosotras-cuidado!-grite, empezando a Akane al piso, caímos juntas, y la flecha, quedo en el centro del objetivo-estas bien?-

-si, como la viste?-pregunto Akane

-es que debo estar atenta a lo que me rodea,y la vi-dije

-están bien?-pregunto kirino corriendo hacia nosotras

-si, estuvo cerca-dije levantándome

-demasiado-dijo Akane

-kurama ten más cuidado!-grito kirino a kurama que tenía el arco en mano, y sonriendo

-sayumi estas bien?-pregunto mai corriendo con kim hacia mi

-si, no se preocupen-dije

-donde aprendiste a tirar así?-pregunto kim

-desde pequeña entrenaba, muchas cosas, por eso tengo buen aprendizaje-dije

-enséñame a tirar así-dijo Akane

-otro día, hoy estoy algo ocupada-dije

-si le das clases a ella a mi también-dijo mai

-y a mi-dijo kim

-claro que si no se preocupen-dije

-señoritas natsuyaki, fubuki, y yamana, vuelvan a sus lugares!-grito el maestro, ellas se fueron dejándome a mi y a kirino a solas

-y en que estas ocupada?-pregunto kirino

-pues tengo que pasar tiempo con mi madre, ir a visitar a alguien, estudiar etc etc-dije

* * *

Continuara...

Hola, como están hace 1 semana más o menos que no actualizaba, escribí poquito por que casi no había inspiración, bueno en respuesta a blackmoon, que me gusta hacer, leer escribir dibujar, jugar Wii, consolas, etc, aunque muchas veces escribo, en una agenda, que cuenta sobre victoria ket-sujen, lo que ha sufrido desde pequeña, y como empieza su vida como reina, es como un crossover, de inazuma eleven, inuyasha, power rangers, digimon 4, crepúsculo, justicia joven, beyblade metal fusión, bakugan, pichi pichi pitch, y mi vida real, algún día lo escribiré aquí

Mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Sayumi es peleona?

Por qué kurama siente tanto odio?

Alguna pregunta sobre mi?

Sayumi es experta en muchas cosas?

Cuales serán sus otros poderes?

Me alimentan?

Le doy una mascota a sayumi?

Que pasará en la confrontación de los antiguos hermanos endo?

Me dan rewiews?


	10. Adelanto

Adelanto de la vida de sayumi, advertencia muerte de un personaje

"-sayumi, podrías cuidar a Kenshin hoy-pregunto a victoria viendo a su hija, victoria se había cortado el pelo hasta la cintura nuevamente, y tenía a su hijo en brazos, Kenshin tenía un año hasta ahora, sayumi tenía 13 pero ya casi no le hacia caso a su madre

-ash mama, estoy ocupada, tengo que salir con Ranmaru-dijo sayumi

-por favor sayumi-dijo victoria

-si no podías cuidarlo para que lo tuviste!-grito sayumi

-sayumi-susurro con tristeza a su hija

-ojalá nunca te hubiera tenido como mama, se suponía que confiarías en mi, durante 12 años, me mentiste, te odio!-grito sayumi a su madre mientras salía de casa

-que fue ese alboroto?-pregunto goenji entrando a la habitación

-nada mi amor, puedes cuidar a Kenshin, sacarlo para dar un paseo?-pregunto victoria mostrando a su pequeño a su esposo

-claro mi amor, volveremos después-dijo goenji tomando a Kenshin goenji ket-sujen

-adiós mi Kenshin, adiós mi amor-dijo victoria dándole un beso a cada uno, goenji se fue con su hijo, dejándola sola-para siempre-susurro

(Victoria pov)

Mandy, era la mujer que asesino a mi madre, y a mi padre, hace unos días me entere, que había asesinado a mi padre, y ahora vendría por mi, por eso le pedí a goenji que se fuera junto a Kenshin, le cumpliré el deseo a sayumi dejare de ser su madre, para siempre

(Fin victoria pov)

Victoria empezó a escribir 5 cartas, espero cerca de una hora, y apareció una mujer, con cabello dorado y ojos negros, vestía un vestido rojo, que originalmente era blanco, y tenía una espada, con aura oscura, victoria sabía que clase espada era esa, una que mataba a los inmortales, esa espada había matado a sus padres

-valla, valla, parece que me estabas esperando-dijo mandy viendo a victoria

-mandy, porque tanto odio hacia mis padres ya a mi?-pregunto victoria

-a tu padre por haber elegido a tu madre, a tu madre por ser la elegida, y a ti por ser el fruto de su amor-dijo mandy sacando la espada

-ahora entiendo, tu querías ser reina, pero mi padre eligió a mi madre-dijo victoria

-correcto, ahora princesa, es tu turno, la última generación ket-sujen por destruir, y yo seré la futura reina-dijo mandy

-mátame, ya no tengo razones para estar aquí-dijo victoria abriendo sus brazos

-cierto, pero recuerda tu muerte el lenta y dolorosa, así te apuñale, así que dime donde prefieres que te apuñale?-pregunto mandy alzando la espada

-en el corazón-dijo victoria

-esta bien-dijo mandy apuñalando esa parte, pero después sintió el frío metal, en su cuello

-no te dejare todo tan fácil, si yo muero, tu mueres-dijo victoria que sostenía una espada, y corto la cabeza de mandy

Goenji llego unos minutos después

-mi amor! Ya llegue!-grito goenji entrando a casa, no recibió respuesta alguna-mi amor?, victoria!-grito goenji,si su esposa se hubiera ido dejaría una nota o algo así

-mama!-grito Kenshin en un sollozo

Victoria se encontraba en la sala de estudios, desangrandose, goenji, se preocupó, y sintió que debía ir allí, cuando entro, vio la imagen de su esposa, con sangre a su alrededor, rápidamente, dejo a su hijo al lado, y tomo a su esposa al lado

-victoria, victoria, que paso?-pregunto goenji, empezando a llorar

-mandy, la recuerdas?, cumplí, mi deber de asecinarla, ahora puedo encontrarme con mis padres-dijo victoria acariciando la mejilla de goenji con dificultad

-no, tienes dos niños aquí, que debes cuidar, no puedo hacerlo sólo, tienes que volver, a la dimensión ket-sujen a gobernar-dijo goenji, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, estaba perdiendo a la persona más querida para el

-mami! Mami!-sollozo Kenshin, con sus pequeñas manitas tomaba el rostro de su madre

-mi pequeño Kenshin, te amo, jamás lo olvides, ahora están protegidos, perdóname si no podré estar el resto de tu infancia y vida, pero, recuérdalo, te amo-dijo victoria, besando las manos de su pequeño

-ya volví!-grito sayumi en la entrada, nadie le contesto

-shuuya, dile a sayumi, que la amo, que aunque no deseara que yo fuera su madre, yo siempre espere que fuera mi hija, desde que empeze a tener las visiones, esperaba quedar en embarazo, y tu goenji, desde el momento en que te conocí me enamore de ti, sentía que yo te pertenecía, de cierto modo, mira como pasa el tiempo, hace unos años, yo pensaba en matarte ahora eres mi esposo y padre de mis hijos por favor cuidalos, tal vez pueda volver-dijo victoria respirando entrecortadamente

-no victoria, no me dejes-dijo goenji

-papa!-grito sayumi subiendo las escaleras

-te amo-dijo victoria en un susurro, goenji se acercó a su esposa y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, al separase se dio cuenta, de que victoria no respiraba, y su cuerpo estaba frío, sayumi entro a la habitación, y se encontró con la terrible escena, su madre había muerto

-papa!, que paso?-pregunto sayumi

-ella te amaba-dijo goenji

-mami!, no te duelmas!, mami!-gritaba y lloraba Kenshin junto a su madre

Sayumi camino hasta el escritorio encontró 5 cartas, una par su padre, para ella, para Kenshin, para sus amigas, y para endo, tomo la de ella, y se puso a llorar, se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso a su madpena uno mis preguntas

les gusto?

lloraron?

que pasara ahora?si leyeron el cap 20 de solo venganza no respóndan

me dan rewiews


	11. Tsurugi, presentación y mi apellido

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5

Capitulo 9

-kirino!-grito shindou llamando a su amigo

-adiós, sayumi cuídate!-dijo kirino alejándose de mi

-adiós ranmaru!-grite

-sayumi concéntrate!-grito el maestro

-gomen-dije

A la hora del descanso…

Salí del salón, con Kim y mai, hablábamos normalmente, aunque mis primos, y otros amigos estarían como locos buscándome, yo nunca he faltado ni un solo día a clases, mis primos saben esto, de seguro creen que estoy muerta, vi a paz y hide saltando por todos lados preguntando por mi

-tía que están haciendo?-pregunte a mi tía jesse

-Pues están buscando a sayumi-dijo mi tía-sayumi!-grito mi tía viéndome

-sayumi!-grito paz abalanzándose sobre mi

-si ya sé que así me llamo-dije

-sayumi?-pregunto alguien a nuestras espaldas, rápidamente me voltee

-suki, que felicidad es verte-dije viendo a suki con alegría

-wow quien diría que nos viéramos de nuevo-dijo suki

-yo no-dije

-quien es ella?-pregunto paz

-es suki hayashi, una amiga que conocí, suki, ellos son paz y hide nakata, mi tía jesse, mai fubuki, Kim natsuyaki,eimi atsushi, daiki atsushi, matsukaze tenma, aoi sorano, nishizono shinsuke, me olvide de alguien?-pregunte mientras señalaba a cada uno de los mencionados

-mucho gusto-dijo suki

-el placer es nuestro-dijo mi tía jesse

-juegas futbol?-pregunto tenma

-no, prefiero ser manager, hoy me quiero inscribir-dijo suki

-que bueno, así nos veremos más seguido-dijo eimi

-eso espero-dijo suki

-oye sayumi tu donde has estado hoy?-pregunto hide

-es que lo que pasa, que me subieron de grado-dije

-pero si eres muy joven-dijo paz

-tú tienes 11, así que no digas nada-dije

-acaso cuántos años tienes tu?-pregunto Kim

-12-dije

-pero si todos somos tus sempais!-casi grita daiki

-si, por eso no me gusta que sepan mi edad-dije

-por qué?-pregunto mai

-por que soy una sabelotodo, y no me gusta sentirme así-dije

-mi sobrina tiene razón, saco la inteligencia de madre y padre, su madre hizo la universidad de Harvard en 2 años, claro en abogacía-dijo mi tía jesse

-y yo pienso hacer lo mismo-dije

-wow que extraño y genial-dijo shinsuke

Vi como tsurugi iba a la terraza, y me invito con solo mirarme, y subió las escaleras, le seguí con la mirada

-permiso, tengo que ver a alguien-dije

Subí corriendo las escaleras pero era difícil, con tacones, es queyo nunca los había utilizado y pues iba a salir matándome, cuando llegue, encontré a tsurugi viendo el cielo, con su semblante serio, me acerque lentamente

-bu-dije con voz feliz, se volteó a mirarme y me sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera

-hola mi princesita-dijo tsurugi, se acercó lentamente a mi y me beso

-que no me digas así-dije haciendo un puchero, después del beso

-así te pusieron yo no soy culpable-dijo tsurugi, le sonreí y me abrase a su cuello

-y?, a qué me invitaste?-pregunte

-quería ver bien como estas vestida-dijo tsurugi tomando una de mis manos, haciéndome dar la vuelta

-te gusta?-pregunte

-me encanta, ahora si se nota que eres una chica, porque no te vi hoy en clase?-pregunto tsurugi

-me relevaron de grado, estoy en 2°, y temo que me hagan bullyng-dije lloriqueando levemente

-hey, hey mi amor, tienes a tus amigas, me tienes a mi, lo dudo, yo soy el caballero que cuida a la princesita-dijo tsurugi tomándome del mentón

-sabías que también me llamo mitsuki-dije con otro puchero

-me gusta más sayumi-dijo besandome de nuevo pero con más pasión

-idiota-dije en un susurro después del beso

-si, pero tu idiota-dijo tsurugi

Ringgggg(sonido de timbre)

-vamos a clase sempai-dijo tsurugi en forma de burla

-vete antes de que te mate-dije con aura oscura,

el salió corriendo, tome mi bolso, y baje las escaleras revise mi horario, educación física, pero los del club de fútbol tenían que ir al edificio, corrí rápidamente y todos se quedaron mirándome, apenas entre.

-señorita sayumi que son estas horas de llegar?-pregunto mi tío endo

-son las horas a las que yo quiero llegar-dije con una sonrisa desafiante

-entrenador no le diga que hacer a mi prima es la chica más desafiante e inteligente que pueda existir, además de su madre-dijo paz

Entonces entro suki normalmente

-hola, aquí me puedo inscribir al club de fútbol?-pregunto suki con una tierna sonrisa

-más niñas!, esto se convertirá en equipo femenino!-grito hamano

-problema?-pregunte con mis ojos rojos mirándolo de soslayo

-ni medio-dijo hamano con voz aguda y temblando

-quiero ser manager-dijo suki

-pues bienvenida-dijo haruna

-bien hagamos la presentación-dijo endo sonriendo, todos los nuevos nos hicimos al frente empezó suki

-bueno mi nombre es suki hayashi, tengo 13 años, y me encantara ayudarles en todo lo posible-dijo suki sonriendo tiernamente

-psss me llamo paz Elisabeth nakata tengo 11 años, soy hija de Amelia barton la gran jugadora de hace 13 años, hide nakata, el idiota de Italia, crecí en Italia y Japón, y pues práctico fútbol desde que tengo memoria-dijo paz

-soy hidetoshi nakata prefiero hide, soy hermano de paz por si no lo notaron, ella ya dijo la mayoría de la historia, somos primos no de sangre de sayumi, me encanta el. Fútbol, y siempre mantengo una tabla, por si sayumi se enoja-dijo hide junior

-soy kim natsuyaki me encanta el fútbol, mi padre adoptivo es hiroto Kira mi madre aún no voy a decir, me gusta ser optimista, tengo 14 años, y odio los negativos-dijo kim

-soy mai fubuki, hija de fubuki Shiro, jugador de inazuma japan, adoro jugar fútbol, me encanta ayudar a otros, tengo 14 años, adoro ser feliz, y no me gusta que la hagan daño a las otras personas-dijo mai

-soy eimi Atsuishi, hija de suki suzuno y shigeto Atsuishi, ammm me encantara Formar parte del equipo y espero nos llevemos bien-dijo eimi

-soy daiki Atsuishi, soy hermano de eimi, por si acaso cofcofsoncofcofbrutoscofcof, soy muy celoso con mis hermana por que saco la belleza de mi madre, así que a metros o los golpeo-dijo daiki

-mi turno, soy sayumi mitsuki-dije simplemente

-mitsuki que?-pregunto haruna

-ket-sujen-dije entre dientes me encantaba mi apellido pero, me tratarían diferente si lo supieran por eso evito que la gente lo sepa

-ket-sujen?!-gritaron los antiguos

Continuara...

Ya se que me demore pero entre a clases, y me eligieron de representante y tengo mucho trabajo así que lo lamento, me demorare más, por muchas cosas así que lamento la tardanza, y nadie me hizo el fic los odio y las odio

Más preguntas

Les gusto?

Se rieron?donde?

Cual será la reacción de los antiguos?

Me extrañaron?

Por qué no me hicieron fic?

Quieren una delante de lo que va a pasar con victoria después de su muerte?

Me alimentan?

Me dan mis rewiews?

Me creyeron la excusa?

Me dan ideas para el siguiente cap?


	12. Adelanto N 2

Adelanto no2

"Sayumi se acercó a su padre y le abrazo, tomo a Kenshin en brazos y salió con el de la habitación, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, dejo a Kenshin en su cuna y se acercó al escritorio, abrió su carta y empezó a leer

Mi niña, mi sayumi, cuando leas esto, yo estaré muerta, no es por ti, es por una venganza que he planeado desde que tengo el saber de que soy una ket-sujen, mandy la mujer que debí haber asesinado, no sabía la existencia tuya, ni la de Kenshin, pero no faltaría mucho para que los descubriera su parecido conmigo era extremo, así que deje ver mi aura, así ella me encontraría y me mataría, la razón por la que te pedí el favor, fue que necesitaba que estuvieras lejos, pero esas palabras me hicieron doler mi corazón, y por eso le dije a shuuya que se fuera con Kenshin, sentía que me merecía morir, si shuuya estaba conmigo yo podía seguir viviendo, ya que su amor me salvaría, sayumi si yo nunca te dije esas verdades, es porque se que buscarías a esas personas que me hicieron daño, a tu padre, por eso te lo oculte temía temía tanto, quería morir algunos días, mi niña, quiero que entrenes a tu hermano y vuelvas a la dimensión ket-sujen skynet te ayudara, mechanix no, por que el es un bio robot, esta conectado conmigo, si yo muero, el se auto destruye, espero seas buena reina, cuida a tu padre, se feliz con Ranmaru, trae al mundo el heredero al trono ket-sujen, cuida a tu hermano, te voy a escribir un último secreto, últimamente, antes de saber de que mandy me buscaba, me soñaba con un bebe, si otro, con pelo morado, como el de tu abuela, y ojos negros como los de tu padre, una niña, lo puedes creer, pero cuando me entere de mandy, las visiones se acabaron y ya no veía mi futuro, sólo oscuridad, mi niña, alejate de la venganza como me lo prometiste, enorgulleceme, dile a Kenshin cuando crezca, que si me sienten en su corazón yo estaré ahí

Att:tu madre, María victoria ket-sujen

Las lágrimas caían sobre el papel, sayumi lloraba sin control, intento gritar pero de que le serviría, tomo su teléfono y llamo al primer número que apareció, endo satoru, pero ella no leyó nada, lo puso en su oreja, y enseguida contestaron

-sayumi, que pasa?-pregunto endo asustado, tenía un mal presentimiento desde la mañana

-por favor-susurro sayumi aún llorando

-sayumi!,por que lloras?!-grito endo al otro lado de la línea

-ven-susurrón de nuevo y colgó

Se acercó a la cuna de su hermanito, el cual lloraba como si supiera lo que estaba pasando, ella lo tomo en sus brazos y lo arrullo el se durmió y volvió a la habitación con su padre, al abrir la puerta vio como el aún continuaba en la misma posición, llorando, el cuerpo inerte de victoria aún permanecía en sus brazos, pero el rostro de ella, se veía tan tranquilo, parecía que tuviera una sonrisa, parecía durmiendo

-papa voy a llamar una ambulancia, a mama le hubiera gustado que le notificáramos lo más pronto posible en un hospital, siempre le ha gustado seguir las reglas-dijo sayumi intentando ser fuerte

-ve, en el hospital llamaremos a todos-dijo goenji con voz inaudible, pero para el oído de sayumi muy claro, ella asintió y llamo a los minutos llego la ambulancia, subieron el cuerpo inerte de victoria, y el cuerpos de mandy?, tanto mal en su cuerpo, hicieron que se incinerara sólo,dejando sólo la espada, dejaron subir a sayumi y a goenji a la ambulancia, con Kenshin en brazos durmiendo tranquilamente, al llegar al hospital, quien les atendió fue el padre de goenji al ver a victoria, así rápidamente le asigno una habitación, pero ya era tarde, hicieron todo lo posible, pero no, goenji lo sabía, sayumi le dio su carta y fue a llamar a las amigas de su madre, a su tío, y a Ranmaru, necesitaba el apoyo de su novio ahora mismo, su padre se puso a leer su carta, mientras el espíritu de victoria estaba peleando por volver a la tierra, con quienes?, sus tíos los dioses, no deseaban que volviera a la tierra, y se quedara con ellos, para que se convirtiera en una diosa, pero ella sólo quería volver a la tierra, con su familia, y poder quedar embarazada de su nuevo bebe, volviendo con goenji

Mi príncipe de fuego, mi querido de goenji, te amo, aunque eso ya lo sabes, perdón por no decirte sobre mandy, parece que tengo una manía, por ocultar cosas a las personas que amo, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, se acabo mi tiempo, la palabra inmortal de nada vale si no hay amor, si se esta sólo, te pido que guíes a mis niños, si te enamoras de nuevo hazlo, yo seré feliz si tu eres feliz, te cuidare, los cuidare a ellos, no te prometo volver, ahora tu eres inmortal, yo ni se lo que me depravaría en el más allá, guía a sayumi para que sea una gran reina, y a Kenshin para que sea un gran príncipe, dile a las chicas y a endo, que siempre van a estar en mi alma, esto es un adiós, no te vallas a suicidar, por que no te lo perdonaría, aún tienes mucho que hacer, y en el momento correcto si no quieres permanecer más en la tierra, te llevare conmigo, cuida el reino ket-sujen, por favor, es mi herencia, te amo, te amo, te amo, siempre tuya

Att: victoria ket-sujen, la guardiana de tu felicidad

Goenji empezó a llorar de nuevo, miro hacia la puerta y vio como entraban todos, y cuando digo todos es todos, Mia, alba, Pandora, atsumi, sakura, valen, kido, Kazemaru, terumi, Ranmaru, endo, los gemelos nakata, hide, los mellizos Atsuishi, kim, suki, Taiyou, jesse, yuuichi, que ya caminaba por una operación pagada y hecha por victoria,

-que paso?-pregunto endo a goenji

-ella, lo planeo, y murió-dijo goenji llorando en la última parte

-que?-pregunto Mia

-Ranmaru-dijo sayumi en un susurro, llorando, Kenshin estaba en sus brazos, Ranmaru la abrazo, y la beso

-doctor goenji!-llamo una enfermera desde la habitación, de victoria

El entro rápidamente, y al salir su rostro estaba feliz pero a la vez sorprendido

-que pasen de 2 en 2-dijo el doctor

-yo voy-dijo goenji

-y yo aún así es mi hermanita-dijo endo ambos entraron y vieron a victoria respirando, se quedaron mirándola unos minutos ella les miro y les sonrió

-hermanito que felicidad es verte, que hago aquí?-pregunto victoria. No una sonrisa

-no recuerdas?-pregunto goenji

-y tu quien eres?-pregunto victoria, goenji abrió los ojos tan grande, y se enlagrimaron"

Fin adelanto

Ya su segundo adelanto ahora si quiero un fic que me dediquen por favor

Mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Como serán las otras cartas?

Cuanto tiempo durara la pérdida de memoria?

Goenji la volverá a enamorar?

Endo aprovechara y alejara a su hermanita de goenji?

Como reaccionará sayumi?

Las chicas como reaccionaran? Al saber que las han olvidado?

Que harán para que les recuerden?

Mechanix volverá a existir?

Me dan el rewiew?


	13. Cobardes,mama y endo, pistas de papa

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5

Capítulo 10

Baje mi cabeza lentamente, ninguno de los antiguos dejaba de estar sorprendido

-mi madre es María victoria ket-sujen-dije

-pero si es la delantera del inazuma japan de hace 12 años y medio, y sayumi tiene 12 eso quiere decir que estaba embarazada cuando el FFI, y por eso desapareció-dijo sangoku

-tenía 3 meses cuando se acabo todo, cuando desapareció, tenía 16 años recién cumplidos-dije

-con razón sayumi es tan talentosa-dijo haruna

-por que no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto shindou

-odio que me traten diferente por mi apellido, por eso lo oculto-dije

-aquí eres igual a nosotros-dijo kirino

-eso me alegra-dije

-bueno, ya se presentaron hora de entrenar-dijo endo

-lo siento yo no haré nada de eso-dijo el peli morado llamado minamisawa

-porque?-pregunto haruna

-me largo y les dejo jugar su estúpido fútbol-dijo minamisawa saliendo de la sala

-ese maldito, como se atreve a decir que nuestro fútbol es estúpido-dije

-ese maldito es mi amigo y yo debería seguirle-dijo kurama

-dale, nadie te lo impide, se un cobarde como el, es mejor que los que no quieren se vallan por que yo no pienso soportar a quienes quieren olvidar un sentimiento tan importante que da el fútbol-dije realmente enojada

-etto entrenador podemos ir a entrenar, antes de que sayumi se convierta en un demonio-dijo hide

-cla-claro-dijo mi tío endo

-vamos antes de que sayumi decida matar a kurama y a minamisawa cuando lo alcance-dijo haruna

La gran mayoría salió pero shindou se quedo a solas conmigo, al caminar por su lado tomo mi mano

-que tanto hablas de querer al fútbol, si estas con un SUDES-dijo shindou con enojo

-como lo...?-pregunte sorprendida

-supe?, fácil, los vi ayer en el hospital, hoy en la mañana, en el recreo, tanto dices que amas al fútbol pero estas con un traidor-dijo shindou

-bajá la voz el entrenador te podrá escuchar-dije

-que me escuche, junto a todo el equipo, si es necesario, dices honrar el fútbol de tu madre, apuesto que ella no sabe que estas con el-dijo shindou apretando el agarre

-no, no lo sabe, y puedo cambiar los ideales de kyosuke, el debe tener una razón para ser un SUDES, por que cuando lo vi, pude sentir ese sentimiento de tristeza al hacer daño, el no quería pero debía-dije

-kyosuke es terco como una mula-dijo shindou

-pero lo puedo volver inteligente, así como puedo caerte bien algún día-dije

-tal vez, pero ese algún día sería demasiado tarde-dijo shindou

-lo dudo-dije soltándome de su agarre

Mientras tanto en la mansión ket-sujen...

Victoria acababa de llegar de tener una reunión con hibiki y kudo, estaba un poco cansada, casi no había dormido, pero tenía que prepararle comida a sayumi, pero hoy jesse tenía su día libre después de clases, así que miro su reloj y si era ya un poco tarde en 2 horas sayumi volvería a casa, y en una jesse saldría, así que tomo su celular y marco a jesse

Pip...pip...pip

-hola-dijo jesse

-hola jesse, habla victoria, quería saber si podrías venir hoy a ayudarme con la comida de sayumi y pasar un rato con nosotras-dijo victoria

-estas bien?, casi nunca me pides ayuda-dijo jesse con burla

-si estoy bien, pero has estado ayudando a sayumi y a mi últimamente y te lo quería agradecer, deberíamos dejar el problema atrás-dijo victoria intentando calmarse, jesse era buena, pero desde que nació sayumi, no se llevaban tan bien

-le ocultaste a mi hermano que estabas embarazada y a su hija, además, sayumi no sabe que shuuya es su padre tiene 12 ya debería saberlo-dijo jesse empezando a enojarse

-pronto será hora de la verdad, y. Sabes muy bien que odiaba a goenji por haberme dejado-dijo victoria

-ojalá sea pronto, o si no sayumi se enterara por mi boca de que goenji shuuya es su padre-dijo jesse

-esta bien, pero si vienes?-pregunto victoria

-claro, porque no-dijo jesse

-gracias, en una hora nos vemos-dijo victoria antes de colgar

2 horas después

Campo raimon...

Todos ya se estaban yendo, la única que quedaba era sayumi, con endo, sayumi suspiro, y vio como su tío mantenía su semblante preocupado

-estas bien tío?-pregunte

-si sayumi son sólo locuras de mi mente vamos a tu casa-dijo endo dando una sonrisa falsa

-ok-dije sin creerle mucho, salimos del lugar, el camino a casa fue lento y silencioso mi tío no decía nada, vi su tristeza y nerviosismo, al llegar a la mansión, abrí la puerta y mi tío endo se quedo estático

-aquí viven?-pregunto endo sorprendido

-si tío-dije

-wow, jamás pensé que victoria ganara tanto-dijo endo

-yo tampoco lo creía al principio-dije

-vamos-dijo endo entrando conmigo

-tío espera aquí mientras le digo a mama algo que la suavice-dije

-bien-dijo endo, entre y vi a mi mama hablando en la sala con mi tía jesse, POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA LAS VEÍA HABALR NORMALMENTE SIN PELEAR COMO GATOS, EN ESPECIAL A MI MADRE

-ha sayumi, ya llegaste mi niña, vamos a comer, invite a tu tía jesse-dijo mama con una sonrisa estaba de buen humor

-espera mama, invite a alguien-dije

-claro, quien?-pregunto mama con felicidad, nunca la había visto tan feliz

-mi entrenador-dije

-hazlo pasar pequeña-dijo mi tía jesse

Mi tío endo paso cabizbajo, la sonrisa de mi madre se desaprecio, y desapareció el brillo de sus ojos, además algunas lágrimas se acumularon lentamente, mi tía jesse se dio cuenta de esto y se levantó de su lugar

-sayumi, me acompañarías por unas cosas,por favor?-pregunto mi tía jesse viéndome, quería que dejáramos solos a mi tío endo y a mama

-claro-dije, lentamente salimos de el lugar

(Victoria POV)

Enfrente mío esta endo satoru, mi ex-hermano mayor, el idiota por el que deje Japón

-hola mi hermanita-dijo endo

-no soy tu hermana no soy nada tuyo!-grite enojada

-crecimos juntos!-grito endo acercándose poco a poco a mi

-desconfiaste en mi!, no escuchaste mis razones no me hiciste caso!-grite empezando a llorar

-estaba cegado!, además no me dijiste que estabas embarazada!, y tampoco me dijiste que mantenías relaciones con goenji!-grito endo

-y?, tu odiabas a goenji como crees que te diría que estaba con el! Además...-dije bajando la voz

-además?-pregunto endo

-además aquella noche que nos separo, aquella noche te iba a decir sobre sayumi, te iba a decir todo!-grite

Flash back...

Hoy era la noche perfecta para decirle a endo que estaba embarazada, aunque no le alegrara de a mucho, y mucho menos estaría feliz al saber quien era el padre, pero me apoyaría, llegue a la casa de kido, la cual estaba sólo para endo y para mi, ya que valen y kido, y las otras chicas con sus respectivos esposos estabn de luna de miel hacia unos días se habían casado todas en una boda sextuple, yo fui la única que no se casó, como me iba a casar sin mi goenji, eso si sería ser muy forever alone, entre y vi a endo al lado de la puerta de la sala, con brazos cruzados y cabizbajo

-hola hermanito, debo contarte algo-dije acercándome lentamente a el

-que?, que eres una asolapada, que tortura a sus amigos, y después dice que los va a ayudar, que mentiste a todos y dejaste a domon e ichinose sin poder jugar fútbol-dijo endo enojado

-de que hablas?-pregunte

-ves eres una tonta, ojalá no hubieras sido mi hermana te odio-dijo endo sus ojos estaban oscuros, no había brillo no había nada

-quien te lo dijo?-pregunte empezando a llorar

-yo-dijo ichinose apareciendo tras nosotros

-el se dio cuenta de todo, eres una maldita psicópata, no le diré a la policía ya que es muy tarde, pero largate de aquí que no te quiero volver a ver-dijo endo enojado levantó su mano derecha y me golpeo, mis sollozos aumentaron

-no endo-dije en un grito al ver como endo se acercaba

-largate, antes de que te golpee de nuevo-dijo endo, corrí a mi habitación, y empece a llorar con más fervor, tranquilo endo desaparecería de tu vida...

Fin flash back...(fin victoria pov, sayumi pov)

Mientras tanto en una cafetería de inazuma..

Mi tía y yo hablábamos un poco incómodas, pero llego el tema de mi padre de un momento a otro

-sólo quisiera saber algo de el, y tu jesse goenji, sabes algo-dije

-si pero le prometí a tu madre que no te diría nada-dijo jesse cruzandose de brazos

-oh vamos, tu puedes decirme algo, sólo una cosa tía jesse, por favor-dije haciendo los ojos de cachorrito, que nisiquiera kurayami se pudo resistir, mi tía jesse miro a otro lado, y empeze a llorar como si fuera un perrito, sólo los sonidos

-no sayumi-dijo mi tía jesse, pero no pudo resistir más-tsk esta bien, sólo unas cosas, tiene tu mismo color de pelo, se llama shuuya, y es familiar mío-

Continuara...

Ya volví, y como nadie me hizo fic he estado llorando, naa que va, aquí esta su conty que no se como salió pero salió

Mis preguntas...

Como reaccionará endo al ver que su hermanita aún recuerda aquella noche?

Shindou es malo?

Debería matar a endo por golpear a victoria?

Ichinose debía matarlo desde el principio?

Como reaccionará sayumi al saber tanta información sobre su padre?

Por qué victoria esta tan feliz?

Sayumi encontrara a shuuya goenji pronto?

Que hará al saber que es ishido shuuji?

Sayumi cambiara los ideales de kyosuke?

Me extrañaron?


	14. Hermanos de nuevo, una apuesta perdida

Inazuma eleven, level 5

Capítulo 11

Hogar ket-sujen...(victoria POV)

Ese fue uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos, para mi, casi pierdo a sayumi ese día, ya que el golpe de endo, y un empujón de ichinose momentos antes de irme, me hicieron golpearme el vientre, tuve que guardar mucho reposo, todas las noches, pedía compasión por ella, que si alguien debía morir era yo no mi niña, al final de todo, ambas vivimos, pero yo tengo una pequeña cicatriz en mi espalda, de cuando endo me tiro al piso, había un enchufe sin tapa, conductor de electricidad, levemente me pellizco, pero dejo mi herida no se cerró, ya que la causo endo, y ese era mi recuerdo, endo estaba cabizbajo, pero las lágrimas que salín de sus ojos eran visibles

-yo no quería hacerte daño, pero estaba muy enojado,me enojo más que me hubieras mentido, que les intentarás matar-dijo endo

-bueno, pero por que casaste con raimon?-pregunte

-lo sabes?-pregunto endo limpiándose las lágrimas

-lo se todo cuantas veces te lo debo decir-dije Rolando mis ojos-endo, yo te acepto a quien tu quieras, aki, la hermana de Kazemaru, fuyuka, haruna, e incluso hasta el mismísimo Kazemaru, le convertiría en doncel, sabes que adoró el yaoi, pero encerio, ella?

-no que lo sabias todo?, debes saber también mi razón, me case con ella por que me amenazo de arrestarte, y no dejaría que te hiciera eso, así que acepte-dijo endo, me conmovió bastante, pero pareció no notarlo

-van a tener hijos?-pregunte

-no, no me he acostado con ella, siento asco, le dije que era impotente-dijo endo, no pude aguantar una risita

-y sabes muy bien que no lo eres, tu eras un adolescente en ese entonces, sabías que las chicas pusieron cámara en tu habitación?, para mi, un día mira una grabación, y pues no fue muy grata, endo, hiciste lo que cada adolescente hace una vez en su vida, y tu sabes que es, o te lo explico con manzanitas-dije divertida

-por que no me lo dijiste!-grito endo sonrojado

-no lo se-dije despreocupada

-jajaja, extrañaba esa actitud tuya-dijo endo

-yo extrañaba tu idiotez-dije

-te quiero hermanita-dijo endo

-yo también endo, yo también-dije mi sonrisa se parecía más a la de hace muchos años

-todo perdonado?-pregunto endo

-si-dije

-ahora cuéntame todo lo que puedo saber-dijo endo

-creo que sólo la letra A-dije

-olle!-grito endo

-jajaja-me reí

-no se como es nuestro cariño, pero a veces no me gusta-dijo endo

-a mi me encanta-dije

-mama! Ya llegue!-dijo sayumi entrando a casa, al parecer jesse la había dejado aquí

-hola mi niña-dije sonriente

-hola, sobrina-dijo endo

-creo que ya arreglaron todo-dijo sayumi

-si, ahora oficialmente soy tu tío-dijo endo

-no de sangre, o si no tendrías la mitad de neuronas con este baka que tengo de hermano-dije

-victoria, te odio-dijo endo

-igual yo-dije

-ok, su cariño es raro-dijo sayumi

-ya lo sabemos-dijo endo

-sayumi, no has practicado magia, estos días, que esperas-dije

-voy mama!-grito sayumi corriendo por las escaleras

-ahora creo que duráremos toda la noche, llama a esa mujer que tienes por esposa y dile una excusa, se que eres idiota pero eres bueno en las excusas-dije

(Fin victoria pov)

Al día siguiente

(Sayumi POV)

Maldigo mi súper oído lo maldigo, escuche toda la conversación entre mi tío endo y mi madre, hasta hace unos segundos mi tío se había ido, y mi madre ya venía a "despertarme", no le reclamaría nada, de todos modos hace muchos años no se ven, aunque la mayoría de lo que hablaron fue de una venganza, y sobre mi, aunque muchas veces se metía el tema de fútbol por mi tío endo.

-sayumi, levántate, tienes entrenamiento-dijo mama entrando en la habitación

-si mama ya voy-dije

-apúrate, a endo no le importa que seas su sobrina, si llegas tarde, te pone castigo-dijo mi mama cerrando la puerta para ir a la cocina

-no me gusta ser privilegiada-dije ente dientes, fui a bañarme, y me puse a pensar en shuuya goenji, como sería?, se parecería a mi?, me querría?, o como mínimo, sabría de mi existencia?, me vesti con la sudadera de la escuela, deje de pensar en eso, mire mi cabello, según mi madre era de el, pero el de el tenía una forma rara, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no que lo iba a dejar de pensar?, baje y mire un sándwich, lo tome y me lo trague, porque no, no me lo iba a comer, tome un poco de jugo de naranja, y fui a skynet, rápidamente llegamos a la escuela un poco apuradas, ya que mi tío endo ya iba llegando, apenas había algunos chicos ahí, seguí derecho, y después me baje, no quería que me vieran bajando de tremendo carrazo, skynet se fue, me dirigí a paso rápido a la cancha, donde estaban mis primos, kim, mai los mellizos Atsuishi, tenma y shinsuke

-buenos días-dije sonriendo

-buenos días sayumi-dijo mai

-oli mitsuki-dijo hide

-hola niña rara-dijo kim

-hola niña diferente-dijo paz

-hi-dijo eimi

-bueeeeeenos diiiiiiiiiiaaaaas-dijo feliz tenma

-oliwii-dijo daiki

-me siento enano junto a sayumi-dijo shinsuke

-yo creo que ante todos-dije

-buaa-lloro cómicamente shinsuke

-olle prima, te tengo un trato, pero a solas-dijo paz le mire extrañada, pero acepte, nos alejamos de todos, al llegar a una parte solitaria, nos quedamos ahí

-que trato?-pregunte

-se que estas de novia con tsurugi, el maldito que casi te mata-dijo paz, le mire con sorpresa, al parecer las barton siempre descubrían los secretos de las ket-sujen

-co-como?-tartamudee sorprendida

-sólo lo se, ahora, el trato será que si viene tsurugi al entrenamiento yo gano, pero si no viene tu ganas-dijo paz

-pero que ganas o que gano?-pregunte

-si yo gano, tendrás que utilizar el uniforme femenino, durante un mes, pero si tu ganas, yo tendré que cortarme el cabello hasta la nuca, te parece?-pregunto paz

-me parece genial, ya verás que el no viene, odia a raimon-dije

-eso lo veremos-dijo paz

Salimos de nuestro escondite, ya llegaban los antiguos, y mi tío endo, nadie llego tarde, y empezamos a entrenar algunos pases, ahora que lo notaba kurama era un poco enano, no tanto como shinsuke, pero si era enano, una forma de burlarme de el, paso el tiempo del entrenamiento y las chicas estábamos en las duchas, pero ya sabía que había perdido la apuesta tsurugi si había venido al entrenamiento, paz y yo esperamos que todos se fueran

-perdiste-dijo paz

-lo se-dije

-un mes, ni menos, más si se puede-dio paz

-vas a disfrutar todo este mes, verdad?-pregunte

-la verdad si-dijo paz, finalizamos la conversación volvía casa cabizbaja, ni siquiera salude a mama, y fui a tumbarme en mi cama enseguida, grite lo más alto que pude, pero fue ahogado por la almohada

-sayumi que tienes?-pregunto mama entrando a mi habitación

-perdí una apuesta-dije aún en la almohada

-contra quien?-pregunto mama sentándose a mi lado

-paz-dije

-que apostaron?-pregunto de nuevo mama

-yo me vestiría con el uniforme femenino si perdía-dije

-hay sayumi, las ket-sujen siempre perderán ante las barton-dijo mama

-que gran ayuda eres mama, ósea me inspiraste-dije con sarcasmo levantándome

-ya sayumi, por cuanto tiempo?-dijo mama

-un mes-dije

-ruega por que no haga viento-dijo mama

-mama! No ayudas!-grite

Continuara...

Uff quería actualizar 2 fics hoy, aquí está mi conty, las que están leyendo m nueva realidad mañana hay conty, ya esta lista pero en mi agenda, tengo muuuuucha inspiración en cuento a ese, bueno, vamos a ver si legamos a los 70 rewiews si llegamos, les hago un especial de lo que ustedes quieran

Mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Me extrañaron?

La semana de sayumi será muy larga?

Paz es mala?

Sayumi es muy importante para tsurugi?

Ideas para el especial?

El cariño de los hermanos endo es raro?

Que me recomiendan para el dolor de estómago?

Que tienen las barton que siempre descubren a las ket-sujen?

En cuanto tiempo se divorciara endo de natsumi?

Se rieron?


End file.
